Power in Silence
by VoyagerBorg85
Summary: Clarke longed to belong somewhere, she was brought up as an outcast on the Ark but with the arrival of Lexa, she opens Clarke up to a whole new world and new opportunities... but dare she leave the 100 behind to find out who she really was... with Lexa's and the Grounders' help? #Clexa slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarke! Clar- oh for goodness's sake" Abby reached out to tap Clarke's shoulder to get her attention and pointed to her own ears; receiving a scornful look from her daughter. The blonde lifted her arms to cross over her chest; staring down her mother in defiance. Her best friend standing awkwardly beside her, keeping his mouth quiet at the interaction. "Wells, I'm sorry she's being difficult today" Abby gave him a soft smile and turned to Clarke with a glare.

"Can you just please put them on so I can speak to you?" She thrust the hearing aids at Clarke, leaving the girl with no choice but to put them on. Clarke didn't know why Abby was so adamant for her to wear them when it was clear that she was not getting any use out of them, she went by lipreading and not hearing. She relaxed when she felt Well's hand on her elbow, she was grateful that he was there for support otherwise she would have lost it.

 _\- From when she was born, she was thrust into a world of silence, her eyes took in everything and she relied on her eyes to feed her the information that her ears could not. Abby was devastated to learn that her child was not exactly the perfect child that she had wanted, her husband Jake on the other hand doted on his daughter, he didn't believe that his child wasn't perfect because in his eyes, Clarke was everything to him. The youngest Griffin was an outcast from the moment everyone on the Ark found out that she was deaf; pushed aside as if her opinion didn't matter, this in turn made her stronger and determined; being deaf was not going to hold her back in life despite what people thought about her. Wells Jaha was the only one besides Jake to show her any compassion._

 _They were eight years of age, Clarke was sitting in the school room; sitting on her own with tears streaming down her face, the other kids were surrounding her jeering her because of the way she tried to talk; she immediately clammed up and hung her head low. The boy caught sight of the girl in distress and he used his height to his advantage; shouldering them out of the way and standing in front of Clarke._

" _Get away from her, she did nothing to you!" Wells pushed some of the children away before turning to face Clarke and smiled softly at her, he knew of her deafness, he always carried around a notebook and pencil for her but he was too shy to give it over to her. Now was the time, clumsy fingers wrapped around the book and he pulled it out of his pocket, hesitantly holding it in front of her face. She looked up with tear stained cheeks and mouthed a thank you as she accepted the notebook with a grateful smile. From that day onwards, Wells and Clarke became firm friends. -_

Clarke hated the way the hearing aids made her feel, she didn't understand why Abby was so intent on forcing the equipment on her, they didn't have a great relationship, Abby resented the fact that Clarke was not… perfect as she expected her to be. It was as if Abby gave up on Clarke and she accepted that fact but it did make their relationship strained as the blonde girl grew up. Unknown to her mother, she didn't switch the hearing aids on, why should she conform to what her mother wanted her to be when she wasn't, she was treated differently, she wasn't stupid. Abby was respectful to her best friend and yet looked at her own daughter with disdain.

"Good girl, now I'm not going to be here tonight, so you have to make do with looking after yourself." Abby spoke in a patronising way, slowly and enunciating every word to ensure that her daughter was able to understand. The blonde barely held her frustration back, unable to understand, but she was used to it and nodded to her mother, whispering quietly "Okay mom." Her voice shaky from not being used and monotone. The tall boy sighed, he hated seeing Abby treat his best friend like that but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries, all he could do was to be there for the blonde girl that he became close to over the years.

She grunted and threw the charcoal down onto the sketchpad, her muse had abandoned her and she drew everything she could think of, even the table that she was currently leaning on, that's how bored she was since Wells had to leave to see his father some time ago. Blue eyes casted a glance over the room, steel gray walls, several broken chairs scattered around the room; it wasn't much but it was home despite two missing parents but she grew used to it over the years, a part of her felt incomplete; she yearned for something more… but what exactly, she did not know. Fingers wiping off the charcoal dust onto a dirty napkin, throwing it aside as she got up. Perhaps a visit to her dad would make her feel more calmed.

Light footsteps thudded against the floor of the Ark, she avoided the main hallways for people still looked at her with pity so she kept to the hallways with less traffic, coming up to her dad's workroom; where she witnessed her mom storming out of the room and in the other direction. Confusion clouded over her features as she quickly approached her dad in the workroom, clearing her throat to get his attention.

He was an older version of Clarke, with scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes with a bright smile, one of which was aimed at her when he caught sight of her, she wasn't stupid however; she could tell it was a forced smile and she hated that, only raising an eyebrow at him and pointed to the direction that her mom disappeared in.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He sighed and gestured for her to shut the door then to the seat indicating for her to come and sit next to him. With a quiet clank of the heavy steel door clicking into place; a loud scrape of the chair as she sat down. She could see the worry lines set on his features, the tension growing thicker in the air. "What… what is it?" She tried to ask Jake, her small hand upon his. Words fell out from his mouth in a tumble, before remembering to face her so she could lip-read him. Clarke internally smiled at his thoughtfulness until she caught what he was trying to say and only being able to piece it together. Words like "Oxygen" "Ark" and "failing", a gasp caught in her throat once she realised the danger they were all in. Tears shone in her eyes, gripping her father's calloused hand; she knew that her father would get into trouble for this.

"It's … okay dad, we will get through this" She spoke slowly, careful not to mumble her words, she wanted her dad to know that she was going to be there to support him. Jake chuckled and pull her into his arms and whispered into her hair. "I love you Clarke."

 _-"You cannot tell anyone about this, Wells but I have no one but you to talk to, the oxygen systems are failing on the Ark, we are in deep trouble, this stays between us. Please?"_

 _Wells looked up from the note to glance into Clarke's worried gaze, unable to form a coherent sentence, the note now bunched up in his tense hold; his jaw clenched with a slight nod in response to her. This was not what he had expected when he found Clarke at his door in a state. For the second time that day Clarke found herself wrapped in an embrace, unbeknownst to her… it was the last of human contact she was ever going to have for a long time.-_

Startled, she jumped away from her fitful dream, she was suffering more of these, ever since she watched her father being floated, she was furious at Wells for turning her father in after she begged him not to reveal their dark secret but he turned around and stabbed in the back. Some nights she still could feel the blade digging deep in her skin, tasting the blood of betrayal. The blonde could remember like it was yesterday when the guards stormed in, taking Jake away and dragging her off to her new home, the cold steel stark cell that she had been in for months. It slowly drove her insane, not being able to interact with her best friend, it slowly destroyed her to realise that she was the sole cause of her father's death, Clarke felt that her mom must resent her more than she already did, and that ate her up inside, ripping her soul apart.

A slight chill upon her skin alerted her to look around to the entrance of her cell, a sliver of light as the door opened to reveal a silhouette, a frown appeared as she tried to see who it was, the silhouette almost cautiously stepped into the room; making her get up from the bed and backing away. A hand shot out to grasp her wrist and he revealed himself, not giving her a chance to question what was going on. "You're coming with us, there is no time to collect your things" He yanked on her wrist almost painfully, a gasp falling from her lips as she was pulled out of the room.

A tight gulp as she tried to make sense of what was going on, a cacophony of movements around her, she was shoved into a dropship with ninety-nine others and harnessed into her seat by the guards, a few of the others who she recognised like Finn and Bellamy. What was going on?

The ship dropped from the Ark, she could feel her stomach barely holding onto the few morsels that she had for breakfast earlier that day, trying not to lose it; her eyes closed as she retreated within herself and shutting out everything. Everyone around her was falling apart, they knew they were being sent to Earth… To die.

Was Earth going to be kind to them?

Are they going to survive?

No one really knew, they held their breath and awaited their fates as they entered the Earth's atmosphere…


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dad! Mom! Help me!-" Clarke cried in trepidation, unable to quite comprehend what was happening, but before she could call out again, a rough hand covered her mouth as she was ripped away from the comfort of her own home, the silence making for an ever more terrifying experience. Her mother, in whose arms she had been safely encompassed in, let Clarke slip from her arms, no resistance to the guards tearing her daughter away. The horrified blonde's arms flailing violently outwards trying desperately to at least get a hit in onto the guard, just maybe throwing him off her long enough for her to make a break for it. Her hopes were dashed when another guard joined in subduing her. Her fears fully realised while she was silently hauled away from all she had ever known._

 _All she could surmise was that somehow, Chancellor Jaha had been tipped off to the secrets her father had discovered and that she too, held inside. All she could do was struggle against the restraints as she watched her father being forcibly taken away as her eyes widened in terror. No one took the time to explain, but even if they had, she imagined it would've been some fast garbled nonsense that she could not even gauge from the lips of the speaker; no one bothering to ever sign to her._

 _She was nearly 17, in fact just a month away, and she was living this nightmare. Being taken away from her parents and best friend to be locked up in a cell, fear running like ice through her veins. Meeting Abby's guilty brown gaze, she suddenly realised that her own mother knew something, something she wasn't willing to tell her. Her own mother, just stood there, didn't protest and just let Clarke slip from her presence. She was not doing anything to stop the guards, almost not willing and fury flashed in Clarke's blue eyes as she continued to stare down Abby as she was dragged off down the darkened hall by the guards."_

Screams echoed eerily all around, some of confusion, some of terror. Snippets of conversation making it's way around the ship. In her silent world, Clarke noted quiet murmuring from an older boy, tall with messy curly hair to a younger girl, trying to comfort her, soothing her worries. She could tell it was quiet from the way his lips moved and his face contorted into peaceful expression. Those were the Blakes, she realised as they had looks so similar that it had to be from familial connection, Bellamy and Octavia, their names were… Octavia was doomed from the moment she was born for there were only one child allowed per couple. The Blake siblings lost their mother as soon as the young girl was discovered; the weight of their mother's death burdened the girl and that was why she was one of those sent to Earth… sent to her death along with her brother who refused to leave her side, how could he? Bellamy protected his baby sister all his life and he wasn't going to stop now, his eyes casted a glance all around him seeing some that he had arrested before but there was one person that caught his eye. Clarke Griffin, she had her eyes closed to block out everything, he knew of her "condition", his mother told him about her, about how she was one of the privileged and yet she was irrevocably flawed and had been the sole cause of her father's death.

Clarke could feel many eyes upon her skin, she refused to meet their gaze for she was not going to give them satisfaction to see how close she was to falling apart. Her skin crawled in automatic response to the tens of pairs of eyes gazing in her direction. She felt crazy as she could almost hear their whispers, comments about her and who she was, or rather, what she was.

For the sake for her sanity, she pulled herself together knowing that her emotions must be showing on her pale features. Fingers gripping around the harness, as if it was her lifeline and she would die if she didn't cling onto it hard enough, knuckles turning ghostly white and blood appearing around her fingernails, licking her cracked dry could feel the metal hull creak and vibrate violently, feel the flames almost lick her skin as the heat shield barely stood up to re-entry. She could still feel all the sensations of the drop and they were refusing to leave her side, being her ever constant companion. She jumped when a light touch was felt upon her hand, her eyes snapped open to rest on _his_ face, a surge of anger propelled her to lunge forward to head butt Wells. The boy stumbled backwards in a state of shock, searing pain spreading across his face, the taste of iron filling his mouth as he accidentally bit the side of his cheek with the force of the blow.

Bellamy unclipped his harness to stand in front of the furious young woman, holding Wells back with a hand on his chest; with a low pleading tone. "Don't, it's not worth reasoning with the likes of her, you're better than that." He spoke with scorn in his voice, ignoring Clarke as she pulled off her harness, intending to confrontationally approach Wells about his role in her father's death. but was stopped by Bellamy's sister Octavia with a gentle touch on the blonde's elbow. Octavia knew of Clarke's deafness and was more open minded than her peers. The main reason being that she was also an outcast so could empathise with the blonde.

Clarke felt the vibrations rattle up her legs and struggled to keep herself upright as the ship lunged forward, picking up speed before hitting the ground, her hand wrapped around Octavia's hand; the two girls protecting each other as the boys fell forward to the front of the ship. After a few moments of stillness, Clarke helped Octavia up, giving her a soft smile trying to convey her thanks for what the brunette did before they landed; Octavia clung onto the blonde's hand, for someone who spent all her life hidden away, the brunette had a lot of bravery as she reached out to open the door. The others backed away for they had heard stories about radiation and their hearts jumped into their throats as protests began to rise.

Octavia gave Clarke a cheeky grin, letting go of her hand and running into the open air; screaming "We're back bitches!" Turning around to face the others with an over exaggerated bow, watching them take a hesitant step onto their new home.

"Heda! Yu souda come quick!" A young guard came running into the tent, if his voice hadn't brooked urgency, Lexa might had cut out his tongue for insolence and carelessness. Sweat beaded across his forehead and his chest heaving to get more oxygen into his lungs; awaiting for her to follow him. The tall dark haired woman bared her teeth at him to show her displeasure at being disturbed but her curiosity won her over. Pushing aside the hessian flaps of her tent, following the direction of his pointed finger, her eyes widened at the sight… it was almost a shooting star but it was something more than that, what… she did not quite know but she was going to find out. "Onya, ge the horses, osir laik na find out chit bilaik ste" Anya tilted her head in a subtle nod; turning to retrieve the horses for herself and Lexa.

Lexa could feel something was about to happen, whether it was good… she did not know but soon, she would know.

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you to LiaraSeven for being my lovely beta, she is a life saver for this.

Hope you enjoy reading! And don't forget to leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Octavia squealed over zealously out into the open air; she was excited and couldn't wait to start her adventure on the ground. She did an over-exaggerated flamboyant bow, she stuck her tongue out as if she could taste the open air melting upon her tongue as you would do with a falling snowflake, she let out a loud resonating laugh without a care in the world, the ground was beautiful and she wanted to appreciate every waking moment. The rest of the teenagers tentatively stepped onto the earth as if the ground was going to open up and swallow them into the darkest depths of the planet's core. The only one who did not move was the blonde; she kept back, her azure eyes taking in the filmic setting of the misty green forest they had dropped into.

Clarke was intent on taking in her surrounding, the silence for once being beneficial to her venture. She would not be distracted from the excitable teens who were still screaming from the exhilaration of finally being on Earth. A crisp clear blue sky could be seen peeking through the canopy of green above her. She knew it was a lighter blue than her own ocean blue eyes but still striking enough to cause her breath to catch in her throat. Green leaves whispered in the slight wind, kissing her face as she slowly walked around the clearing, the branches rough against her arms. This brought upon a wealth of new senses upon her, she was used to using her vision on the Ark with no opportunity for her other senses to compensate for her loss of hearing and now… this. It was almost overwhelming to the blonde, she could smell grass, the earthy scent of wet mud, feel the rough bark against her skin, the soft squelch of mud beneath her feet. A shaky breath escaped her mouth, laughing as it finally hit her. They made it down here...alive!

Fingers clicked in front of Clarke's eyes, her gaze moving from the nature around her to the person attached to the fingers, her vision landing on amused dark eyes. "You zoned out, too much to take in huh?" Octavia spoke in a rush, causing Clarke's eyes to furrow as she tried to understand what was said.

"I wouldn't bother talking to her, she is dumb and mute" A greasy haired guy called out loudly to the brunette, scoffing. "She's not one of us and she got her father floated" Malevolence flashed in his features as he looked the blonde over, disdain dripping from his words. Clarke faintly recalled his name as Murphy, she remembered him as one of the ones who bullied her because of her voice, she could only pray that his best friend, Finn wasn't arou- "Is that the deaf and dumb girl?" Finn appeared next to the rat faced boy, contempt and disgust apparent on his smooth porcelain skin. Apparently Clarke spoke too soon, sod's law too real for her right at that moment. She could almost feel herself shrinking away, retreating into her 8 year old self, pulling back from the pairs of eyes looking at her with revulsion except for Octavia who seemed to empathise with Clarke, understanding the feeling of being discard and hated and shouldering Murphy out of the way, ignoring his words. With a light grasp she took Clarke's hand, her fingers wrapping around slender digits, tugging her outside into the sunshine. Octavia felt for the other girl for she could understand what she was going through, she was locked up all her life with only her mother and brother for company, once they were outside away from the others, the scrappy brunette grinned brightly at her new friend and she wrote in the dirt. _**"I'm Octavia, what's your name?"**_ She didn't want to presume how Clarke could communicate and decided this was her best method.

Still holding onto the girl's hand, she knelt down beside her. Clarke didn't want to let go of her, she was the one person besides Wells that had ever shown her kindness. Knees clicking lightly as she knelt on the soft ground to reply to Octavia. **_"Clarke, and thank you"_** She pointed discreetly towards Murphy and Finn in acknowledgement.

Receiving a small nod and a smile in return, Octavia once more wrote in the ground after wiping out Clarke's response, _**"Have they hurt you?"**_

Murphy and Finn's hateful words coming to the forefront of her mind and she drew the blonde in closer, her eyes filled with sympathy and acceptance; quick though it was, the meaning was not lost on the pair. Octavia pulled back so she could clearly see Clarke's response to her question, her expression soft and relieved when Clarke shook her head. She was happy that she wasn't going to have to hurt someone, yet. But by the way people were casting glances over to them; she had to stay close to her new friend.

Octavia had no qualms about personal space since she had been starved of human contact, barring Bellamy and her mother, so her next move was natural for her. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders, unintentionally causing the other girl to startle in surprise; she didn't like being touched without permission; tension coiling around her body but she recognised that she was in no danger with her new protective friend next to her, Octavia's fierce expression almost daring for people to come over.

Meanwhile there was a tall figure with curious eyes, lurking in the dark shadows casted by the ship, shielding him almost from sight. Pride swelled within him at the way Octavia took charge and protected Clarke as if they had been friends for years. He knew that the brunette was quite naive at times but there was something about the blonde that drew him in. He could feel that she would be a good friend to Octavia and protect her in return. He was observing his little sister with the blonde; his body tense and ready to jump in if there was trouble, especially from the men who taunted Clarke. A part of him felt guilt for the way he acted towards the young blonde while they were in the ship, she didn't deserve to treated like that. Now that they were on Earth, it was as if the fresh air opened up his mind and clarified his mind; there was an unmistakable stench of bigotry and self-righteousness around him and it was stifling him. Bellamy promised his mother that he would _always_ look out for his sister and that was why he had risked everything, even his own life to come down to Earth with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wells moving towards the girls. Without question his steps took him to stand in front of his sister and Clarke, his attitude a complete 180 from when he was in the ship.

"Dude, I just want to speak with Clarke. I'm not going to hurt her" Wells used his build and strength to get past the protective Blake with no success.

Clarke felt touched that the eldest Blake was protecting her, after what she had witnessed earlier. She was sure that no one else would jump to her defence but here she was, with two siblings pulling her behind them. Octavia letting out a series of growls to warn Wells off, internally amused at the fact that she was a lot smaller than he was but he had seemed visibly shaken by her growls. His hand holding out a notebook and a pen, his eyes softening as he saw Clarke behind them.

"Clarke, please… this is your notebook and believe me when I say, that it wasn't me that turned him in" His words carefully enunciated so that she could lip read him, watching as it dawned on the girl that he was telling the truth but she made no move to take the notebook from him; instead leaving it up to Octavia to pull it from his grasp, his lips downturned in a sad sort of smile. Wells was unsure if he would ever get his friendship with Clarke back to where it was before it all went to hell.

Azure eyes watched Wells walk away from her, ignoring the looks that the siblings were now giving her, she couldn't decipher what they were. The notebook and pen being pushed into her hand, she realised this meant that he still cared about her to have these in his possession and he knew that she was going to be sent here. There were so many questions and she was unable to verbalise them, her free hand clenching into a fist as she struggled to keep her control. Spinning around on her back foot and her knuckles connected with the hard solid bark of the tree, splintering under the force of her blow.

This was the only way she felt that she could get her message across in regards to how she was feeling, she lost count of how many times walls were punched on the Ark, scratched herself through sheer frustration with the lack of language or how to verbalise. She could speak but she lacked the skills of getting her feelings across to people. She brought her hand back once more, intending on hitting her target again until she felt a slight touch on her elbow stopping her. Looking over her shoulder at two concerned faces, the touch belonging to Octavia. The smaller brunette without question brought Clarke into a encompassing hug, a hug that spoke volumes; Clarke sunk into her touch, frustrated tears streaking down her face, dropping her notebook and pen to fully reciprocate. Bellamy could only stand by and watch, his internal anger surging as he watched the blonde falling apart, unused to human kindness. He bent down to pick up the notebook and pen, backing off from the two females to give them space. Only turning to hear a ruckus that was happening at the other end of the clearing, being the eldest of the 100 he rushed over to see what was happening.

"Look, they gave up their rights to know what's happened to us. We will not answer to them so I say we take off the bracelets" Murphy, of course was at the centre of it all. His fingers tugging at the bracelet, the bracelet stubbornly stayed fastened.

"They have to know otherwise the rest of our families won't come down. The situation up there is worsening and they need to be here, Earth is safe now" Bellamy spoke up, causing a rift in the crowd as they turned to observe him. "We need to send them a message"

"No, they sent us here to die, they had no way of knowing if it was safe so I stand by Murphy. The bracelets go." Finn stepped in and stared down the elder boy, his contempt for authority showing, his eyes flicking over to Clarke who was coming over to the crowd then back to Bellamy; daring him to do something.

Clarke stepped into the crowd, Octavia had carefully filled Clarke to what was going on. Tears were dried on her cheeks, red rimmed eyes gave away that she had broken down in front of everyone but she held her head high and stopped in front of Bellamy. Turning around to look at each of the 100, regarding their expressions when they caught sight of her. Her voice cracking for not having used it for so long, voice lacking emotion as she spoke. "Bellamy is right, bracelets need to stay on. They have to know we are alive" Clarke's eyes held pleading, begging them to back herself and Bellamy up, they needed the support. Relief surged through her and Bellamy when they saw people standing behind them, with only a few in support for Murphy and Finn.

Displeasure showed on their faces, they were upstaged by someone lower than them; even though Clarke was privileged. They saw her as a flaw and a liability to their little group, she did not belong with them. "Why are you listening to her? She knows nothing. After all we're here because of her, aren't we? _Princess_." Finn sneered, stepping closer to the blonde until Octavia pulled the blonde behind her, her protectiveness kicking in. "Back off, we are not taking them off"

"Mind calling off your guard dog huh Princess?" Finn smirked, holding his hands up in a show of surrender and walking backwards. "Fine, we will do this without you guys. Come on, let's go." The floppy haired boy pulled his sullen faced friend along with him to disappear in the thick woods with their supporters following behind them.

Bellamy's hand found it's way to Clarke's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze, pulling back his hand to write something into Clarke's notebook. **_"Thank you, you did what you could. We can get through this without them."_** and handed it to the blonde with a small grin as she quickly read it and replied with a smile of her own, blue eyes twinkling.

With the agreement that they had to explore their surroundings, with a smile on her face from Octavia's exuberant antics having had to pull her down from climbing several trees. Her notebook was tucked in one of her pockets, it was comforting to feel the weight on her; knowing that it was easier for her to communicate rather than lashing out. She had a makeshift bandage around her hand, it was tender to the touch but she was used to it over the years. A light chuckle escaped from her lips as she watched the Blake siblings bicker, unsure about what; their lips were moving too fast for her to lip clearly. Something out of the corner of her eye moved, with a quick look around her; she realised that the rest had went up ahead and the siblings were still arguing. With an air of false bravado, she decided to check things out for herself, her footsteps sure and careful. Her vision compensating for her lost sense by having sharper clearer sight.

Something didn't feel right here, she could feel her gut instinct screaming out for her to turn and run back. She stepped backwards in the wrong direction, and a branch snapped nearby her location but she saw a flash of grey clothing in her vision, turning sharply and the ground gave way under her feet. A scream rang out into the air as she fell but a wrist grasped her arm halting her motions, she used her free hand to cling onto the edge of the hole. Clarke looked up and her brows furrowed, "Murphy?" Fear gripped her heart, for he looked at her with loathing, she was sure that he was going to drop her into the hole she was hanging precariously in. His eyes flicked to the bracelet and he grinned evilly, his fingers wrapping around it and he wrenched it off; taking some of her skin with it. She cried out at the searing pain, holding back a sob. "Now your mother will think you are dead, just like your father. Soon… you will be"

It was a long shot, and she wasn't sure if anyone was around to hear her. Using all the energy within her, she screamed for help. A jolt to her system as she felt his fingers loosen and eventually he let go. Darkness engulfed her as she braced herself for death until she cheated death for the second time. Confusion clouded her features and her eyes landed on a gloved hand holding onto her wrist, Murphy didn't have gloves on. Moving her gaze up and blue eyes met emerald green ones with black paint surrounding them making those eyes stand out more.

"You are safe now, with me." She spoke clearly to the blonde, pulling Clarke out of the trap with little effort, stumbling back as the blonde's body sagged against her. Lexa's hands upon Clarke's waist as she steadied her.

"Who are you?" Clarke spoke tentatively and haltingly, unsure of this woman who was dressed head to toe in black clothing, covered in weapons.

"Lexa, of the Trikru" She responded softly as she introduced herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe she had the audacity to…" Murphy hissed through gritted teeth as he swung his leg, his foot colliding with a moss covered log. He grimaced in frustration and pain but he was careful to keep the expression of it to a minimum. His pride and dignity had taken a plummet after he was challenged, no one dared defy him, and those that did never got away with it.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her, you better fucking believe it" The boy growled out to his companion, his finger poking Finn's chest.

"Don't worry, she will. But for now we need to get these off and calm down; or you'll run them back to _her_ " Finn kept his voice low as not to be overheard as he pushed away Murphy's hand. His expression was one of warning. Finn liked Murphy, they were fast friends from the age of five, they were nothing more than just bullies to the others but only they both knew the real background of each other's history, even back then.

Murphy's calloused dirty fingers wrapped around a long thick branch covered in the grey slush of mud, his tongue wrapping around his teeth in a semi snarl. He fixed the branch between the stubborn silver bracelet and his wrist, snapping the monitor off, leaving a bright red welt in its place.

"There, they can think we are all dead." His boot kicked away the offending item and glancing up at Finn, shielding his eyes from the sun that was shining through the trees.

"And what about the others, back at the ship?" Finn questioned as he broke the bracelet off; tossing the branch to their cronies standing nearby, watching them repeat his action. Hearing the thuds of the bracelet hitting the ground was certainly satisfying.

"We can go back, they have guns in the ship and we can grab them from right under their noses" Murphy grinned sadistically as he watched the emotions play out on Finn's features, those of pure malice and a vicious smile came across his lips in agreement of his plan.

Finn stopped, realisation hitting him, "But how will we get back to the Ark when the dropship is damaged? Also now we've removed the bracelets, they won't follow us down. So how will we acquire the guns, Murphy?"

"Shit…"

"But we can still get the spare clothes and any food they might've found," Finn quickly replied, hoping to soothe his maddened friend.

Crisp leaves crunched under his boots, his front plastered against a tree as his eyes landed on Clarke and the others. He and his company were on their way back to the dropship to steal the remaining supplies. He waved for Finn to go ahead as an idea sparked up in his mind. He had unfinished business with the blonde and he was going to knock her down a peg or two. Keeping close to the trees, he moved with swift feet; avoiding being out in the open. He slammed back out of sight as she turned to regard her surroundings, suspiciously eyeing her surroundings, and stepping forward in his direction. This was his chance; he couldn't believe his luck as he waited for the perfect moment to grab her.

His small beady eyes darted around to make sure that no one else was in the vicinity. He knew he had to do this quickly in order to get away, before suspicion was cast on him. He laughed to himself, creeping closer to the blonde; thanking the fates that she was deaf and she could not hear him creeping up beside her. Murphy jerked away out of her sight when she spun around, avoiding detection. He heard the ground give away under her feet, with tension coiled in his calves; he leaped forward to grasp at her wrist. He wasn't going to let anything take this moment away from him. A niggling thought swam in the back of his mind… this was a trap. That meant, they were not alone. There was someone else here on the ground with them, he spat out a threat and he saw her eyes widen in fear. A searing heat in the pit of his gut rose in satisfaction. Blood staining the tip of his fingers with the bracelet, he loathed the very sight of her.

Confusion clouded over his features, his sharp hearing picked up hoof beats in the distance. He loosened his grasp on her wrist, intending on letting her fall to her death when he felt a blow thudding on the side of his temple. His head exploded in pain and he heard a thrumming echo throughout his skull. He let Clarke slip out of his grasp as his vision blurred into darkness and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Lexa, of the Trikru" The figure announced to the blonde. The warrior carefully peeled herself from the young woman when she was sure that she was able to stand up herself; nodding to Anya, her companion to take care of Murphy. He was rolling around in the foetal position, groaning to himself, which was thankfully halted by a swift kick to the gut by Anya's heel. "Shop of!" Heavy lidded eyes turned back to the blonde's form.

Clarke couldn't quite pick out the lip patterns and assumed that Lexa had an accent. She was only able to pick out the 'a' at the end of the tall brunette's name, flushing in embarrassment that she could not understand. The blonde cleared her throat and pulled herself together and whispered softly. "I'm Clarke. Thank you for…" Words failed her at that moment and she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude so she pulled her notebook out and started scribbling into it before handing it to a confused Lexa. _**"You saved me, I can't thank you enough. He was going to kill me."**_

Lexa's eyes flickered over the note, curious as to why the woman in front of her was writing notes, and slowly realisation set in. The lack of inflection in Clarke's voice, the struggle to speak her words clearly and the notebook which looked well-worn as if she used it many times over the years, she was deaf. Clarke was looking at the ground, in clear embarrassment, gloved fingers under the blonde's chin and tilting her up to meet the brunette's gaze.

She pulled both of her gloves off so the deaf woman could see what she was about to do. _**"You are deaf, yes? Can you understand me when I'm doing this?"**_ The brunette signed her words fast, assuming that the blonde would understand. Her expression falling at the woman's struggle to keep up, this was unusual for in her culture anyone who was deaf was taught how to communicate from a very young age.

Clarke chewed on her lower lip, her thumb pushing it between her teeth and she bit at the cracked chapped skin. This was a nervous habit that she had picked up whenever she felt overwhelmed with the situation. She hadn't expected the stunning brunette to sign to her, remembering the last time that she had tried to sign; wincing at the memory of her mother's angry expression. From then on, she would watch old videos of sign language and taught herself privately but that was some years ago; realising that it wouldn't have worked to her benefit.

Clarke was rusty but she wanted to try, for her saviour in front of her. _**"Yes, I am deaf. Very rusty. Can only fingerspell."**_ Clarke was sure that she had made mistakes in her fingerspelling. She felt lighter knowing that there was at least someone on the ground that didn't look at her with contempt or revulsion. This was an unsettling feeling for her; she had so many questions for the two women in front of her. She once more tried to fingerspell, her curiosity getting the better of her. Azure eyes glancing at Anya, _**"Who is that?"**_

The stoic brunette's gaze went to Anya, her green eyes twinkling in mirth and yet her expression stayed cool, not giving anything away. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Anya kicked Murphy once again; not contributing to the conversation in any way. Clarke recoiled at the other blonde's attitude having grown used to it being aimed at her.

After the initial confusion over her signing to the blonde, Lexa decided to take the notebook and pen from Clarke's hand; using her preferred method. _**"That is Anya, she will not hurt you. I promise. We will need to speak about why and how you have come here. Are there others with you?"**_ Lexa's lithe fingers brushed the blonde's fingers when the notebook was handed back. There were many dangers in the forest; she and Anya knew they had to keep moving. She let out a small nod towards her general, her arm outstretched indicating to the boy writhing on the hard ground.

With a quiet "Sha, Heda" Anya brought Murphy back to consciousness and forced him to his feet; taking him over to her chestnut mare, to take him back to TonDC.

Clarke watched them with rapt attention, falling back on her nervous habit once more; her lower lip becoming red and raw. Lexa gently grasped the woman's wrist and removed it from her face and shook her head and finger-spelled slowly so Clarke could understand. _**"To my village. Are you with others?"**_ She repeated her earlier question, to get the blonde's attention.

 _ **"Yes, they're near the river"**_ Clarke responded. She knew the others would be there by now after their little excursion. They had been claiming that they'd wanted to see what a river looked like, seeing it on a map that was left on the dropship for them had not been enough.

Lexa responded with a curt nod and led her to her own horse, a tall white stallion, helping her up onto the great beast. _**"It is quicker this way, hold on to me"**_ The warrior pulled herself up to settle in front of Clarke, a small smile when she felt hands and arms creeping around her waist.

A war cry tumbled from the Heda's mouth as she squeezed the horse's flank telling him to speed up. His hooves thudded into the ground, producing a simple rhythm against the path. His muscular legs flexed, jumping over fallen branches in his way; the sunshine beating down upon their faces. Clarke took this opportunity to tune into her heightened senses, she could smell the earthy tones and pine coming from the young brunette in front of her, the war-paint upon tanned skin. Her fingers trailing subtly over the clothing, it felt like no other fabric that she was used to seeing or wear. Clarke could smell fresh water nearby and she was looking over the woman's shoulder to catch sight of her friends, the horse slowing down from a gallop to a steady trot.

The brunette jumped off and landed gracefully and effortlessly onto the ground after many years of practice. The blonde however refused Lexa's help and tumbled off the horse, groaning at the pain in her legs causing a smirk to cross Lexa's lips. The blonde rolled onto her feet and dusted herself off, giving Lexa a look that meant that she wasn't doing any more riding any time soon.

"Clarke! Where have yo- what happened to your hand and who is this?" Octavia ran over towards her friend, bringing Bellamy along with her; firing off as many questions as she could. Lexa raised her eyebrow at the small brunette and took charge since she could tell the blonde couldn't keep up with the questions.

"One of your own attempted to kill her and I stepped in. I do not know his name but we have him. I am Lexa, of the Trikru. You are her friends?" She had shielded Clarke partially behind her, her hand on the hilt of her dagger.

Bellamy noticed the movement and held his hands up to pacify the commander. He respected the obvious authority and while confused at the fact there were already people on the ground; that was another thing that the Chancellor kept from them. One more reason to hate his own people on the Ark. "We are her friends, and I think I might have an idea who the person might be." He glanced at Octavia who was writing everything that was said in the blonde's notebook. "Are there more of you out there?"

Green eyes looked up at the trees and signalled for her guards to come out. The sight shocked the three teenagers, watching as four tattooed men climbed down from their perches. A sense of pride was coming from the Commander, her chest puffed out and her head held high.

"As you can see, I do not travel alone. These are my gonas, I believe in your language you say warriors?" She continued on. "You are from the Skai?" She questioned the boy, while her eyes remained on the blonde; she felt a pull towards her that she could not explain. There was a pained look in the blonde's and yet she appeared strong willed.

"We were sent down here to see if the ground was habitable… But really they sent all of us down to die. All of us have done things up there to survive and yet we were seen as criminals. My little sister there" He gestured towards Octavia, his head hanging low as he remembered the loss of their mother. "Her only crime was that she was born."

Clarke's eyes watered at the revelation of her new friend's background and wrapped her in a tight hug, her face nuzzled into the girl's neck. Octavia's whole body tensed up but relaxed into the touch, needing the comfort just as much as Clarke did. The brunette pulled away from the hug at the sound of footsteps behind them, turning her head to see the rest of their contingent. The clinking of swords was heard as they were being unsheathed at the new danger, to Lexa that is.

"No, don't! They are our people." Clarke stepped in front of the Commander, her blue eyes pleading with Lexa to pull her warriors back.

"The same people who were willing to trying to kill you only a few moments ago" Her eyes grew hard as she regarded the newcomers, her distrust for these Skaikru growing by the minute, seeing the look in their eyes when they looked at Clarke. She did not feel comfortable leaving Clarke in the company of these people.

Wells was pacing in the background; he had kept his head down and kept away from Clarke, giving her space. His concern grew for his former best friend, especially after hearing what the Commander had said. He couldn't contain himself any longer and stepped out to touch Clarke. Lexa cut off his motions with a tight grip, "Who are you and who was it that tried to kill Clarke?" His teeth were bared in anger at that very thought.

A pale hand softly touched Lexa's elbow, giving her a soft look that made the Heda back away from the insolent boy. She exceedingly disliked the Skaikru, all except for Clarke and her two friends. "I am Heda Lexa, the Commander of twelve clans. I would recommend against speaking out of turn, or you'll find yourself without a tongue." She spoke with a low and dangerous tone, challenging him.

"It was Murphy" Clarke tried to get in between Wells and the newcomer. She was desperate to avoid blood being shed; she pushed Wells back out of their personal space. Staying close to the woman, she bit back a cry of pain when a sharp shooting pain made itself known in her wrist. She looked at Lexa for help, cradling her wrist to her chest.

"I do not tolerate people attempting to kill one of their own, he is with my General, he will undergo punishment for what he did to Klark,"She stated coldly, pure anger flashed in her eyes, her grip loosened around her sword as she sheathed it once more.

Dissent rose through the group, in objection to the boy's capture, with shouts of "Give us Murphy back!" "That girl is a liability" "We can outnumber them".

Lexa moved backwards to her horse; her hand slipping into Clarke's and squeezing it reassuringly. She shot a glance to her warriors, indicating for them to make a quick escape. She took off sprinting, whistling for her horse; throwing her leg over the horse and pulling Clarke up behind her. She kicked the horse's flanks urgently egging him on to speed through the forest, putting as much distance between themselves and the group.

A conflict of ambivalent emotions was running through Clarke's veins, dominated by confusion and guilt. Guilt for leaving her friends and confusion as to why she felt the air around them turn hostile. She could only hold onto Lexa that little bit tighter, securing herself to the brunette's back. Where she went from here… she did not know but one thing for sure; she felt safe now.

But what of Octavia and Bellamy, she needed them, just as much they needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The air was rife with hostility and tense energy; Octavia and Bellamy were actively pushing back the masses from going after Clarke and the Commander. They kept looking around the area, making sure that Lexa's warriors were well and truly gone. The smaller brunette's insides were churning at the quick atmospheric change in their group; they had been quick to support but faster to turn on Clarke, and she was one of their own. Octavia really wasn't sure if she wanted to stick with these people for much longer, and with one look at her brother's solemn expression, she could instantly tell that he'd felt the same way.

With one exceptionally hard shove, he had successfully pushed Wells back into the small crowd, his normally cool features taking on a harsh expression. "Back off! Look what you all did; Clarke is god knows where now. At least she's safer there than with you." He spat out, casting his eyes coldly over each of the teenagers.

"Murphy was right about her all these years, let that savage keep her." A malicious, cold voice spoke out of the crowd, behind Wells, seemingly unafraid of what he was about to face. Wells turned around, disbelief apparent on his face; He was about to start on whomever had been so blasphemous against Clarke when he was hastily stopped by Bellamy. The boy's arm was flung firmly across his chest as his strong eyes bore into Wells, conveying 'No' with a definite shake of his head.

"You better not say that again, Clarke is stronger than all of you put together, you all pushed her down too many times and yet, she kept getting back up." Wells spoke with an intense anger in his voice; he held his hands up in defeat as he walked away from the crowd, towards the river. He just needed some space and time to think.

Octavia looked at her… no they were not her people, not anymore. In fact she was ashamed to even admit that she'd come from the sky. They'd condemned her to death as soon as she was born, hence why she was hidden for all of her life. It hadn't been much of a life, hiding in constant fear of the guard and never being a normal child. She'd never even gone to school, resigned to learning snippets from whatever Bellamy had remembered from his lessons. All she really needed was her brother… and now Clarke.

From the moment she laid her sights upon the blonde, she could feel a certain empathy towards her. She was an outcast just like the brunette was, so in some way, they had a connection no one else could understand. She knew about Clarke from what her mother had said, but she wasn't prepared for who the blonde was when she'd met her in person.

She'd immediately disregarded everything that was said about the blonde and had become instant friends. It wasn't her fault that she was born deaf, just like it wasn't the brunette's fault for her birth. Octavia then held a strong hatred for the people stood in front of her. She almost despised them for driving away the one friend that she had, not knowing what was going to happen to her. Although there was something in the stranger's demeanour that spoke volumes; that she would never lay a finger on the blonde.

Right in that very moment, she wanted to put herself and Bellamy away from the hostile group and find Clarke. One problem, Lexa's people, what if they saw them as a threat? They had no weapons to defend themselves, but she had to get to her friend, even if it was just to see she was okay. Maybe, just maybe the three of them could make a new life away from the sky people and their prejudiced behaviour. She held a silent conversation with Bellamy, mainly eye contact and facial expression. That was the one of the good things about being close siblings, being able to understand each other without even speaking one word. They had to find a way to settle the rabble and get away from it themselves. Bellamy bit his lip and cursed himself for what he was about to do, and thanked the fact that Wells wasn't around to hear what was about to be said.

"You're all right; let the savages take care of her. She was going to hold us back eventually, good riddance to her, alright?" Murmurs of agreements rose through the ranks as he continued. "Now, let's go and enjoy the time that we have here, find some food if we can. I'll catch up with you at the river."

The Blakes internally sighed in relief at the soothed crowd as they shambled off to the river, it was a risk that they had to take and the eldest Blake felt a stab of guilt at his words. When their surroundings were clear and with one look at each other, they took off running in the direction that the horse cantered in. They were going to have to trust that Lexa would let them stay with their friend.

"Heda! Chit ste the meaning gon disha?" Anya came storming up to Lexa when she arrived in TonDC with Clarke behind her, the blonde hurriedly letting go when she saw the curious looks of the Grounders. Apprehension arose within her as the revelation dawned on her; there was a whole clan of people on the ground. They hadn't known this on the Ark that people would survive the war, but they clearly had and they had risen again.

Lexa had slipped off the beast and was helping Clarke down when she was approached by the older blonde, the Heda straightened herself and spoke harshly in Trigedasleng. "Onya, the skai kru were na turn ona her, gon em was deaf." Lexa could see Anya's expression begin to soften at the news that Clarke's own people were turning on her. The general bowed her head in submission at her Heda, conveying her apologies without saying a mere word.

Clarke stayed back with the horse, her shaky hands stroking its soft fur to give her some semblance of comfort. She was still feeling rather unsettled by what she had witnessed back at the forest clearing. She was hoping that she could somehow persuade Lexa to collect her friends, but right now she was staying back to observe the situation. The grounders seemed to be taking special interest in her; that was hardly surprising since she was the first of the outsiders that they had ever seen… or so she'd thought.

She couldn't help but give the woman a once over, the black war-paint adorning her face, with three varying tear streaks down her cheekbones. They enhanced the woman's green eyes, making them appear striking and full of emotion, even if her face didn't show anything. Her long was hair tied up in various intricate braids, hanging halfway down her back. A hit of attraction hit her lower abdomen, confusion hit her senses; she had felt attraction to other girls before up on the Ark but this was something different, something deeper. Clarke couldn't understand why when they had only just met, and put it down to blurred lines of her emotions being overwhelmed, yes that must have been it.

The commander could feel the blonde's eyes upon her, she felt that pull once again towards Clarke, with a swift nod of dismissal; her green eyes no longer on her general but upon Clarke's own crystal blue eyes. Her steps were slow and steady as not to spook the younger blonde, her fingers spelling out the horse's name. " _ **This is Bala**_ " Lexa took the reins and handed them to Clarke, encouraging her to take them. With a momentary pause, she made sure Clarke could see her face and spoke clearly to her. "I noticed you tended to read our lips, is this better?"

Lexa's eyes softened as she waited for a response.

Clarke looked at the commander's plump lips, her nerves starting to grow as she contemplated Lexa's question, unable to form words. A warm hand was under her chin; making her meet concerned emerald eyes. "It is okay, do not be nervous. Give me your notebook?" Lexa asked in that voice of hers, the one that people would fall over themselves doing anything for their Heda… but all Clarke could see was reflected in Lexa's eyes, they were full of care, concern and gentleness which were juxtaposed to the tense body language in the leader of the TriKru.

The notebook was handed over to the tall brunette without a second thought, she felt that she could trust Lexa with anything that she asked for, strange for having only met someone only a short time ago but she also knew that Lexa would do the same for her. There was this unmistakeable magnetism between them, but the blonde was simply not ready. She was not used to people looking at her with such kindness, it was almost overwhelming. She was not used to people treating her as an equal like Lexa did. Azure eyes watched as the commander wrote down something, and handed it back to her a few moments later. A smile growing on her lips as the words opened up a dam within her, and a tear fell down her cheek.

" _ **We have deaf people here in our camp; we can teach you our language if you would prefer to sign? It would be easier for you to communicate and I know that my people would want to meet you. You will not come to any harm. They attack you… they attack me and I will make sure they know of this."**_

Lexa feared that she had upset the Sky girl, her features clouding over in concern. Her hand instinctively reached out to touch Clarke's elbow, when she was waved off by the blonde. Clarke's fingers spelled out that she was okay, just overwhelmed. Giving her a watery smile, she wiped the tears away. An emotion that was locked away deep down in Lexa's heart threatened to burst open and it took all of her strength to push it down. She could not push Clarke when it was obvious that the blonde was struggling with herself and her identity.

Lexa greatly wanted to teach her their culture. It was all so new to the blonde and it was so enriched with language, education and knowledge. Clarke deserved to at least know grounder culture when her own was clearly denied by her people. The Heda gently nudged the horse to make it move and lead Clarke to the stables. She waved her hand gently in front of Clarke's face as not to spook her. "I will take you to a tent and have one of my people bring food for you when you awaken, you must be tired?"

There was a pause as Clarke debated whether to hide the fact she was tired, because she was faced with a great opportunity. But she could not deny the aches in her bones that made themselves known. She nodded reluctantly as she handed the reins back over to the stoic brunette, who in turn handed them over to one of the young guards in training. Their footsteps were silent, the silence between them comfortable; giving the blonde time to take it all in. There was now no one to stop her from learning how to get in touch with her deaf identity. Lexa did not know the details of the blonde's background, but she guessed it was not good if the reactions of the sky people were anything to go by.

There was a part of her that cried out for the blonde as she did not like the way the Skaikru treated one of their own with an impairment as inferior, in her own culture; they valued each culture and kept it alive through any means necessary. Lexa made it her goal to teach Clarke as much as she could learn. Her hand on Clarke's lower back guiding her back to the Heda's tent, her free hand fingerspelling slowly for Clarke to pick up what she was saying.

" _ **I'm going to take you to one of the tents, you can rest there."**_ Lexa smiled softly to ease Clarke's tension, she wasn't sure why she didn't tell Clarke that she was sleeping in Lexa's own tent. She only wanted the blonde to be comfortable and the Heda's tent was the only one that was equipped for that purpose. With Clarke's agreement, she pulled aside the hessian cloth and led her inside.

" _ **I am slow at this but bear with me, thank you for everything"**_ Clarke's hands taking up a mixture of fingerspelling and words and she leant in to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck in a tight embrace; the commander was taken aback by the affectionate nature as she was not used to receiving any especially from someone she had barely knew but still she returned the gesture, her fingers resting lightly on the blonde's waist. Giving her a few moments before pulling away, she chuckled lightly.

" _ **Goodnight Klark"**_

For the first time in a long time, Clarke had found where she was beginning to belong.


	6. Chapter 6

"Octavia, we need to keep moving!" Bellamy pleaded to his quickly tiring sister who was double over; trying to catch her breath. They had made vast ground in a short time. Eager to put as much distance between themselves and the rest of the delinquents. Bellamy was smart, he had made sure to cover their tracks and created faux tracks to throw them off their scent if they had followed. There was apprehension in the older Blake, would they be accepted into the camp or turned away to fend for themselves in the unfamiliar forest; filled with hidden dangers. He didn't want that, not for Octavia; not for his little sister who he had sworn to their mother to protect the younger sibling with his life which was why he had sneaked onto the dropship with his sister, he had no family left behind and he wasn't going to leave her in the company of so called criminals. Within five minutes of landing on the ground, his prejudice was challenged and his attitude when he had met /clarke and his protectiveness grew to include her in his circle of trust, Octavia was an outcast for being born, Clarke was an outcast because she couldn't hear and yet Octavia had managed to get more out of the blonde than anyone had ever had in the years he knew of the so called princess. Mussling his brown curls, slicked back with sweat; "Look 'Tave, they're going to realise that we've gone and they will catch up to us. We have a better chance if we are with them." A weary sigh escaped from his lips and he moved closer to the exhausted girl, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly as he used a tactic to get his sister moving. "For Clarke? Please…?" He was relieved to see the renewed fire in her light blue eyes as she pushed herself off the tree she was leaning against.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Clarke needs us" She brightened up, slapping Bellamy's shoulder; making the older boy roll his eyes at her, of course she would turn it around on him but he simply chuckled for he was used to his sister's ways.

Soon they were on their way, the sunlight becoming dimmer as day gave way to twilight and Bellamy knew their chances of survival would decrease as night fell. But the light of the torches shone ahead in the distance and the hope started to rise within them, flourishing with vigor. With one look at each other, they broke out into a run, the crunch of the leaves under their feet was deafening. Puffs of breaths falling from their lips as they exerted themselves into reaching the Heda's camp as quick as possible, brushing against the branches; ignoring the scratches that they received upon their faces and arms. A rush of relief ran through their bodies as the orange glow grew more intense. Upon their perch on the hill that was overlooking the camp, the youngest Blake could see a flash of blonde and she let out an undignified squeal and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Bellamy simply smirked; pulling himself out of the embrace, he felt it was too soon to celebrate but they had Clarke on their side and hoped that it would help them in the long run. The older boy moved down the hill, using his body to shield his baby sister should anything go awry. His dark eyes watched two guards move towards him in a cautious fashion, holding his hands up to show that he and Octavia were not a threat. Bellamy moved forward tentatively until he was met with a sword against his throat and he gulped tightly trying to be as composed as he could without the sharp edge of the weapon slicing through the skin. Gathering up what was left of his bravery, defiance, staring into the guard's eyes. "We wish to speak with Heda Lexa" He held his breath at the look of distrust that passed between the two men. The taller one tilting his head to dismiss the shorter one to collect their Heda just as Octavia had moved out of her brother's shadow to glance around the camp, well what she could see of anyway. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of two warriors training with swords, feeling drawn to go over and she hadn't realised that she had begun to do so until she felt the razor sharp edge of the sword pressing against her flat stomach; taking a step back to collide with Bellamy's form.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Octavia didn't get a chance to finish her apologies when a familiar brunette stepped into her line of sight. The lone guard knelt down into the soft mud, lowering his head out of respect and submission. Shrouded by her cape, haloed by the torchlight; it made her almost seem ethereal, the Blake siblings' mouths opening in slight awe at the look in the Heda's eyes, startling green encased by black kohl across her eyes. This was the figure that handled ripped nations apart, limb from limb and yet handled Clarke with such care, this certainly was intimidating especially coupled with a scowling blonde at Lexa's side, her eyes filled with derision at the siblings, her hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of the sword against her side.

"Heda, Frag op emo bagas?" Anya questioned, her footsteps taking her to regard the youngest Blake with careful precision, her fingertips against Octavia's chin; turning her face from side to side before their eyes locked.

"Would you want their blood on your hands?" Lexa spoke in english for the siblings' benefit, the expression on the Heda's face was unreadable and horror had filled Bellamy's eyes; watching as Anya unsheathed the sword to press against his baby sister's jugular. He pleaded for Lexa to stop her general…

But no salvation came and he sent out a prayer for Clarke in the hopes that she would come for them in time.

"Look, I need to get down there. Finn needs me and I need him" A small brunette was standing toe to toe with Abby, her pleas were quiet as not to be overheard by anyone in the vicinity. She had everything already set up but she needed Abby's help to ensure that the council and the guards' head would be turned the other way. She knew of Abby's daughter Clarke, even though they had not met but she had figured that it would be her trump card to use and she was waiting for the perfect time to strike, just waiting for the doctor's resolve to thin and begin to crumble and that was when she would use it.

"I don't know, Raven, if we get caught then none of us would be better off now would we?" Abby crossed her arms over her head as she took a moment to think over her options and she just couldn't take the risk, the council had a plan… they always did. "I'm sorry Raven but it has to be a no. I can't help you, do you have any idea how dangerous it is, coming to see me for this? What makes you think I'm not going to turn you into the council?"

This was it, this was the moment that Raven would pull out the trump card, a smile slowly showed itself on her lips as she stared defiantly into the older woman's eyes and all she had to say was one word, one word that would bring Abby to her knees. "Clarke." There was a slight sting of remorse within the younger girl for using the woman's daughter against her but she was in love with Finn and she was willing to use anything if it meant her getting to the ground at all costs. Abby's back thudded against the wall as she hung her head at the mention of Clarke, her hand rubbing her forehead. "You just had to use her, didn't you? There's been no word from them. We are at a loss up here, Jaha has already set things into motion. Myself and Marcus tried to st-" The darker blonde looked around at the sound of distant footsteps and pulled onto Raven's wrist to pull her into an empty room and they both held their breaths as the footsteps came closer, the older woman's voice low. "I help you, then what?"

Raven jerked her wrist out of the loose hold and placed her hands into her red jacket, turning away from Abby. "You make sure no one is watching the other side, create a distraction… I don't care what it is but there better be one. Abby, this is your chance to redeem yourself from what happened to Clarke. I /know/ everything, from Jake and how you treat your own daughter. It doesn't matter how I knew but do this for me and I'll help you with Clarke." Raven felt strongly about how Abby had treated Clarke, she herself didn't step in and that was always going to be one of her regrets. Raven's mother was deaf but she had kept it quiet even from Raven herself but Raven had slowly pieced the puzzle together after it seemed things weren't quite right and as she grew up; she made the effort to communicate with her mother, even if she did take out her frustrations out on the young girl. Raven and Clarke were worlds apart, but she saw the struggle that the blonde had to go through every day and she made it her mission that if she had found Clarke, she would ensure herself to be by the girl's side. Abby sank against the wall, the fight draining out of her, she knew the brunette was right; she had turned in her own husband, and she stood by as Clarke was taken away from her and let the council make the decision to send down the 100 of the children down to the barren wastelands of Earth. She had sent her own daughter to death, just like she had to Jake.

"Alright, I'll help you… but on one condition, look after Clarke until I find a way to get us down to the ground. We will do this tomorrow before lights come up. Meet me in my quarters after dinner."

Raven said nothing more as she placed her hand on the door handle, turning her head to look at the older woman. "Mrs G, you got one chance. Don't fuck it up" The zero-g mechanic left Abby to her own thoughts as the door clicked quietly behind her. Abby was going to have to call in a few favours to help her pull this off and Marcus was her first stop.

This had to work, it just had to.

The fire crackled, letting out small hisses and crackling. The blonde girl was facing a slightly older woman, face framed with black delicate curls, with a curvaceous form covered in a simple dark blue dress; they were both sitting on the bench, ignoring the calls from around them. " _ **I will try and sign slow for you so you can understand"**_ The Grounder fingerspelt slowly for Clarke to pick up on, and she started to sign. " _ **My name is Alexis, what is yours?"**_ She gave the newcomer a soft smile to encourage Clarke, she was proud that she was tasked this particular project by the Heda herself, she was born deaf like the blonde and she had learned to sign from her own deaf parents. The Deaf Community flourished amongst the Trikru and every so often the deaf community from across all clans came to Polis to ensure that their culture would cultivate and continue down to the younger generations. Lexa greatly encouraged this and she was an advocate for communication which is why she was taught by Alexis when they were younger, and Lexa was just as fluent as Alexis herself and their other friend Laurien, Laurien had deaf parents but she could hear. Between the three, they had developed a warning system so they could get everyone away safely, Alexis was filled with pride at her two friends, of course she respected Lexa when she had her Heda mask on but even then, Lexa was amused by her friend's antics and often let her get away with sheer murder; the Heda was far too fond of Alexis to punish her. With dark kind eyes, she concentrated on Clarke's shaking fingers and waited patiently. " _ **My name is Clarke, I come from the sky."**_ The blonde gave her new friend a small tentative smile, feeling a burst of confidence at the encouragement she was receiving from her new friend.

Clarke had woke up after a nap, startling at her new surroundings before it all came rushing back to her. She was saved by the stranger, the stranger who understood that she was deaf, that it was something to be proud of and not to be feared. Lexa hadn't come for her but instead she had sent Alexis in her place for she had wanted the blonde to get used to her surroundings and felt that she was too intimidating for the newcomer and felt that she needed someone from her own community to relate to. Within seconds, the two had hit it off, and Clarke was greedy to learn all she could about the Trikru and the deaf community and most importantly… the woman that proved herself as Clarke's saviour. Alexis had encouraged her to sit with the rest of the people so she could learn quicker by observing. The Heda and her second was passing the duo and Clarke had briefly caught Lexa's gaze, there was a flush rising within her and she gave the tall Commander a small tentative smile which was returned warmly on her way by the fire. Clarke noticed that the woman seemed to be tense and she turned back to Alexis. " **What is…"** The new signer's brows furrowed as she tried to remember the rest of the signs she was taught and beamed bright when it clicked in her head. " **What is going on?"** Alexis didn't seem too overly concerned for she recognised the body language her friend was showing, but she had wondered what was going on so she tapped Clarke's knee and pointed into the direction the Commander was headed in. " **Shall we find out for ourselves?"** She grinned cheekily to her new friend. The dark haired beauty crouched to slide along the edge of the log and beckoned Clarke to join her. Stealthily hugging the walls of the tents as they followed Lexa and Anya to the outskirts of the camp, they had waited a few moments as not to give themselves away before they had dared to peek out from their spot, and a gasp fell from Clarke's lips as she caught sight of two familiar brunette's.

"Octavia? Bellamy?" Clarke pushed by Lexa and wrapped her arms around the siblings, the two people that had stood by her when they didn't have to and now they came for her. A bright smile crossing her lips as she pulled back from them. A hand pulled her away from her two friends and she was shielded by the Commander protectively. Her gaze found Alexis's who simply shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. " **It's okay, Lexa is just playing with them, she knows who they are… you've been holding out on me Clarke, who's the hot girl?"** Alexis peered over Anya's shoulder, meeting Octavia's gaze and winked at the younger girl, before turning back to the blonde. " **You need to introduce me to her."**

Lexa sighed at her old friend, catching bits and pieces of their conversation but she was secretly amused. Glancing to Octavia and Bellamy, she pulled Anya away from Octavia carefully so the sword wouldn't hurt the young girl. "I know who you both are, you both helped Clarke. My scouts told me you were on your way here, you are welcome here providing you respect our ways and my people."

Bellamy stepped forward to hold out his hand for Lexa to take. "It is my word we will stand by what ever you tell us to do. But be warned, the others wants Murphy back and I don't know what they will do. They have no weapons so they are unarmed, but myself and 'Tavia want no part of the others. We seek sanctuary with you and to be with our friend, Clarke."

All eyes turned to the Commander, awaiting with bated breath for what she would say or do.


	7. Chapter 7

"This will be your new home for the next while" Alexis smirked as she spoke slowly to Octavia, concentrating on making sure her words were clear enough. She was not used to speaking for all of the Trikru had made an effort to communicate with her in her chosen language which was sign language. Octavia gave her a slight head tilt, a small smile crinkled at the corner of her lips as she glanced at the girl from head to toe, silently appreciating her form before snapping back up to meet dark eyes; not feeling the slight bit of shame at being caught but she had tempered herself for she had only just met Alexis and she wanted to fit in with this culture seamlessly as possible. Alexis's hand pulled back the hessian clothed entrance and gestured for Octavia to step inside her new home.

Octavia stepped around the woman to step into the big tent and her eyes fell on the two beds; glancing at Alexis in question, a soft chuckle fell from the deaf woman's lips and she moved over to one of the beds and sat down, beckoning Octavia to sit down opposite of her. "Le- I mean the Heda asked me to be your… I don't know the words." Alexis looked confused for a moment trying to find the right word to describe what she meant and lifted her hands to sign it, hoping that Octavia would understand. " _ **Roommates"**_ Her smile widening when the younger Blake's eyes lit up in understanding and she continued to sign slowly, encouraging Octavia's receptive skills. " _ **Would you be okay with that?"**_

"You're like that, aren't you? One of those who..." Octavia subtly pointed to her own ears and then to Alexis's hands, not seeing the look on Alexis's face. "I mean, not being able to hear" Octavia added when she realised she might have offended Alexis.

Alexis took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Octavia, realising that from what Clarke had mentioned to her, that the SkaiKru didn't understand their culture, that they had looked down on deaf people and she was aware of Octavia's background and she had defended Clarke but she was not going to let the comment pass her by.

She was not used to speaking with her voice, but she had to try for the girl she was about to room with. "I am deaf… Deafness is not a disease, it is partly who I am. It doesn't make me |me|, I make me. I know of your people and their ways, and I know you don't think the same way but be more careful with your words." Her lips pulled together thinly as she let herself calm slightly, looking at Octavia's features. "I'm sorry but we faced prejudice from the other clans and now we hear of your people who are far worse. There are things that you are not aware of, of even your own. Clarke will tell you in her own time."

The other girl was stunned into silence by the speech from the Grounder, she hadn't realised what her words would mean to Alexis, and even an innocent statement was hurtful for the deaf woman. She reached out to place a hand on Alexis's knee, squeezing it softly and she leant forward slightly. "I apologise, I didn't mean to cause any offence with my words. I… I will be more careful. Will you teach me more about your culture and what you did with your hands?"

An innocent look crossed Alexis's face as she gave Octavia a flirtatious smirk and placed her hand over the taller brunette's and lifted her free hand to sign. " _ **I think I can show you just how good I am with my hands"**_ Laughing when all she got in response was a confused look from the other girl. "Of course I can teach you, we can even have our first lesson soon."

Shy smiles were shared between them, subtle squeezing of their hands. Oh, Alexis spelt trouble for Octavia… but Octavia did throw caution to the wind. "You're on."

" _ **What's going to happen to Murphy?"**_

Lexa refrained from rolling her eyes at the interruption from the blonde who took it upon herself and banged on the war table, making everyone's eyes look at Clarke. Secretly the Heda was amused at the spirit that Clarke was showing, and proud that Clarke was beginning to be confident within herself after only a few days at the camp. In comparison how they had first met, Clarke was shy and meek; but those stormy blue eyes held so much to the blonde; the eyes that Lexa had found herself falling deeper into. A brief nod to her companions had them disperse while she concentrated her attention to the spirited blonde.

" _ **Well that was a nice entrance Clarke, Hello to you too. Your signing is improving, I see."**_ Lexa held herself back from smirking at her own words, turning to lean against the table to face Clarke properly so she could let the deaf girl see her face and hands clearly. " _ **Murphy is in our cells, he will be going through a certain… ritual for what he did to you."**_

A scowl was apparent across Clarke's features, she didn't want this to happen, this was not the way to deal with things. Life had to be more than this, it had to not always end up in death. " _ **Please, don't. I forgive him for what he did. A second chance should be given to him. Even if it's as your prisoner. He deserves to live, people do."**_ Clarke looked up at Lexa, with hope shining in her eyes that Lexa would listen to her. The blonde had thought about that day over and over since she was brought back with Lexa, yes Murphy did try to kill her; but there was that niggling feeling in her gut that told her to plead her case to Lexa. She saw death amongst the stars, she didn't need to see the ground bleed with his life. "Please" She spoke softly.

That one word was all it took to make Lexa's walls crumble, the plea in those ocean blue eyes; made Lexa stumble. She was the Heda, Heda did not give in to anything, especially not from a blue eyed blonde that was standing in front of her. She already knew that she would spare Murphy's life all because she was asked to. Lexa would have to bear the consequences from Anya when the General found out. Over the course of the few days, Lexa had felt the pull towards Clarke beginning to strengthen but she would not let herself get close, she couldn't afford to… not after Costia. She closed her eyes momentarily, her head tilting downwards as if she was giving into defeat. " _ **Fine, but he stays as our prisoner."**_ Lexa murmured under her breath, knowing that the blonde wouldn't be able to lipread. "What are you doing to me Klark." She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes and she willed them away before facing her companion. " _ **Would you like to come along hunting with us? I will teach you to hunt"**_ At least this way Lexa wouldn't get distracted by the blonde and have her attention solely on the task, she hoped.

A demure smile crossed the blonde's lips as she accepted that Murphy was not going to be subjected to his death and that she was being invited out by Lexa, she stepped even closer to pull the taller brunette into an embrace and Clarke breathed in Lexa's comforting scent of cinnamon, the earth. She could feel the Heda tense underneath her hands and there was a beat… or two before she felt Lexa's arms around the blonde's waist in a loose hold. The deaf girl turned her head slightly, and felt the shiver trembling down Lexa's back as her breath hit the shell of Lexa's ear, whispering. "Thank you Lexa"

The taller brunette pulled back to regard the girl in her arms, she couldn't let herself fall for Clarke not after what happened to Costia, she couldn't let that happen to the blonde not when she was… Lexa closed her eyes as she forced herself to pull away from her new friend; it would have been too easy just to lean in to press her lips against thinner ones. Shaking her head to clear her mind of those thoughts, they were just friends and Clarke had enough on her plate as it was. Their arms were still around one another, sharing little shy looks before Clarke spoke up to break the clear tension in the air between them. "When do we go?" Lexa pulled away from the sky girl's warmth reluctantly and put a bit of distance between them. " _ **Laurien is scouting the area and she will send someone when it's clear for us, you would like her."**_ Her lips quirked up at the very thought of her friend, Laurien was very outspoken at times and when she with Alexis… they spelt trouble for the Heda for they had guessed that she liked Clarke more than she should and now here she was; inviting Clarke along. She had to brace herself for teasing that was sure to come from her two close friends. " _ **If you go to Alexis and tell her to get you some clothes for the hunting, she will supply you with them."**_

Clarke smiled brightly, the smile reaching her eyes; the excitement showing in her features at the prospect of learning something new and at the hands of Lexa. Taking a few steps back towards the exit. " _ **I'll be ready, whenever you are"**_ Clarke turned to leave the tent, forcing herself not to look back at the stunned brunette.

Clarke Griffin was going to be the death of Heda Lexa.

The sounds of their footsteps against the metal plane of the flooring resounded in the corridor, harmonious with their heavy breaths. Panic surging through both of their bodies as they hurried towards the small ship Raven had set up. "Hurry Raven, they're coming after you, they can't know I was behind this." Abby whispered harshly to the other girl, trying to catch her breath. "Marcus is distracting them for the moment." She pulled in another breath, holding her side as she ran; trying to get rid of the pained stitch.

Raven slowed down her pace when she looked around at Abby, holding out her hand to help the older woman up. "You won't get caught, not if you follow my instructions, Jaha needs to be stopped. You and Marcus need to stop him, I over heard him… jesus christ, he's going to kill all those people." Raven's heart beat faster at the very thought of her own people dying, her priority right now was to get to the ground and look for this so called Mount Weather. Her trusted colleague gave her a heads up that there might still be techonology, outdated but might still be valuable to get the Ark down to the ground. The oxygen was starting to dwindle and tensions were high on the council, Abby and Marcus approached Raven and they had planned this escapade right down to the minute but they hadn't factored in the last minute shift change and this was why they had to change their plans on the spot and get Raven out of the station sooner than was planned. Luckily Raven had already finished with the ship at that point, it just frustrated her that the plan was destroyed in a matter of moments and she hadn't the time to say goodbye to her mother.

Abby pulled herself together long enough to keep moving, she could hear the distant running and shouting. Spurring herself on to push her legs to run faster until she saw the ship a few yards ahead, her hand reaching into one of the lockers to grab a space suit and a helmet; almost throwing it at Raven. "Tell Clarke I love her… please?" Abby was bogged down with guilt and regret after turning in her own husband and not doing anything when Clarke was taken away, she was weak; she didn't stand up for her family. Now was her chance to redeem herself and help her people to get to the ground |alive.| "I'll look after your mother Raven." She stroked the young girl's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Be safe, find Clarke" Abby gently ushered Raven into the ship, watching as the girl readied the ship. With a slow nod, she stepped out of the area so that she wouldn't get sucked out into space with the ship; pressing a button to close the door between them. At the girl's assurance that she was ready, she pressed another button and watched the ship disappear from her sight. Abby didn't believe in God but she sure hoped there was someone watching over Raven and ensured that she found her way to her estranged daughter.

The shouting and footsteps got closer and she peeled herself away from the door, sneaking into one of the air ducts like Raven had instructed her to make her own way back to her own quarters as silently as she could, crouching in the small suffocating space until she reached the hallway that led to her quarters, checking that the coast was clear. Hurried footsteps took her instead of her room, heartbeat racing as she slunk against the door.

"Did she make it?" A low voice asked, full of concern as a hand crept around Abby's waist in a protective hold. Her head falling against his shoulder as she nodded tiredly. "She's gone, I can only hope she will Clarke… alive I might add" She felt a kiss pressed against her temple from Marcus's lips. He was her saving grace throughout this year, he came to her one night while Clarke was in her cell and they had grew closer since that night. They were… something more than just friends but they had to keep their relationship under wraps for they were always in the spotlight and scrutinised by Jaha.

"Reyes is a strong girl and as your daughter. They will find each other well. I promise you, Abby." He looked down at her with love shining in his eyes and he captured her lips with his own in a sweet gentle kiss.

He could only hope for Abby's sake that Clarke would be found alive and well.

Shoulders hunched over as she tried to calm herself from her crying, taking deep breaths as she stayed sitting on the edge of her cot, elbows on her knees as she covered her face. The youngest Blake had waited until Alexis was out of the tent when Clarke requested her help and she was safely on her own. She needed the time to herself to fall into her own darkness, to break… even if it was just for a moment. Hot tears blurring her vision as she let the events of the past few days take her over. Octavia had harboured a secret, a secret that not even her brother knew about; she was born with a penis. Octavia had kept it well hidden, wearing loose shirts to cover the obvious bulge that was buried in her pants, and now her insecurity was coming out at the news at sharing a tent with another woman… an attractive one nonetheless finally hit her. The young brunette had loathed herself for years, unable to connect with the foreign part of her body. At first she was excited at the prospect of sharing a tent with Alexis but as she had landed her gaze on the other brunette's ass as she retreated out of the tent and her cock began to twitch; awakening her to the reality of her body… |Fuck|, how was she to hide this? The floodgates opened, pummeling her with emotions from being torn away from her and Bell's mother, watching as the woman slowly suffocated to death in the cold dead of space.

Octavia was shoved into a metal coffin, waiting on her impending death with her brother; shoved out into space towards Earth with the sole intention of seeing if it was survivable. She was amongst others that the Ark government considered criminals… Nerves had wrought her insides, she was leaving the place that she had known all her life but it was not home, it never was. Her home was with Bellamy and here she was, running from her own people who would sooner spit on her than help her. There was a sense of belonging amongst the Trikru but she didn't belong just yet. Panic set in within the younger girl as her cock refused to obey her mind's demands to relax, her hands moving to cover her crotch as she willed her mind to calm down, but images of Alexis kept flashing into her mind defied her wishes and she let out a low whimper.

Some time later, a hand squeezed Octavia's shoulder in concern and another hand went under the upset brunette's chin to meet Alexis's concerned features. Her voice soft and low as she knelt in front of Octavia's hunched form. "Hey? What is wrong?" Seeing Octavia's tear stained cheeks, a part of her heart cracked at seeing the girl in pain. When there was no answer, Alexis pulled on her new friend's hands to hold them to convey comfort when she saw it, the tent in the taller girl's pants; the source of her distress. That was something she had not expected to see when she came back into their shared quarters, she had heard of women being born with extra appendages but had never encountered one but she did not judge people for what they had, having been judged herself for her disability; she did not wish that on others.

She crooned softly to Octavia and made the girl shuffle back onto the bed fully so she could lay beside her, kicking her muddied boots onto the ground. Once they were settled, darker skinned fingers brushed away the tears that were on Octavia's cheeks and spoke quietly and with care. "You are beautiful Octavia" Alexis moved her hand down to cover the brunette's stomach carefully, ready to jerk her hand back at the slightest sign of discomfort from the other girl. "You are what you are, what you have does not define you, it just makes you more special." Her words were of encouragement, and of support. She hated the Skaikru with each passing moment, they did not seem to show themselves in a good light with Clarke and Octavia thus far and she hated that the girl in her arms was going through turmoil and she had guessed by the reaction that Octavia thought she was not going to be accepted by Alexis which was far from the truth. "It's going to be okay. _**I promise you**_ " She signed the last part to emphasis her feelings. "You are safe here, please rest and I'll be here." She adjusted herself so that it was her that was laying back and Octavia was pressed up against her in a tight embrace. This was something new to Alexis, she had never felt a pull that was this strong before and it scared her in a way, but she resolved to protect this girl.

This girl who fell from the sky and to her.

" _ **There's a deer over there, to your left."**_ Laurien signed to Lexa subtly out of the deer's eyesight for any movement was sure to spook the animal. She crept backwards to sidestep to another tree whilst getting her bow and arrow ready to aim at its companion to her right, she was a capable and trusted hunter which was why Lexa had put her in charge of the hunting party. Lexa looked over at her long time friend and gave her a small nod as she readied her own spear, she could feel Clarke close behind her; watching on anxiously, and she could feel the light press of the blonde's fingers upon her back. She could not afford to let herself get distracted and miss out on this hunt, a hunt that would provide for TonDC and its' families. Breathing through her nose and she mentally counted to ten before letting the spear fly straight into the deer's jugular, the noise spooking the birds; making the blonde clench her fingers tighter into the brunette's armour. " _ **It's okay, they just got scared from the noise"**_ Lexa calmly explained with a soft smile, it was rare that she did smile but with Clarke, it was coming more easier and often. Seeing Clarke's look of understanding, she chuckled lightly and she looked over to see Laurien standing over her deer with a triumphant grin, Lexa rolled her eyes at her long time friend and signed to her friend. " _ **Collect those two and I will get you back at TonDC. I have to show Clarke the waterfall"**_

" _ **I'm sure you do."**_ Laurien laughed softly at Clarke's confused look and shook her head slightly, letting Clarke know it was just a small inside joke, beckoning the rest of the party to collect their rewards. " _ **Have fun!"**_ The blonde shot a wink at the Heda before she broke away from Lexa and Clarke to head back to the village. Lexa shrugged helplessly at the blonde next to her and started to move in the opposite direction, her hand on Clarke's lower back to lead her. " _ **What is a waterfall and why are we going to see it?"**_ Lexa felt her insides wrench at the thought of Clarke and the others having missed out on the incredible sight that the Earth had to offer, but this way… she would get to see the blonde's expression when she saw it for the first time and she wouldn't miss it for the world. " _ **Just wait and see, it's a place I go to when I… need to be myself at times; away from the noise. You and Anya are the only ones who know about this place, not even Alexis and Laurien knows."**_ Clarke looked over in surprise at Lexa, at the fact that she was allowed this small bit of treasure that belonged only to the Heda. This was something that she felt proud of, that she felt closer to Lexa because of this, she leaned closer into Lexa's touch and she looked into verdant eyes. Clarke could feel that there was something between them, it was undeniable at this point; she felt it from when she was in the pit and she was feeling it now.

Lexa leant in slightly, this was not the right time or place but she was too drawn not to resist the call of Clarke's lips, her eyes closed momentarily and she could feel the blonde's breath ghosting against her lips, just one inch closer and she would have everything that she had ever dreamt of since Clarke arrived into the village. A roar in the distance broke her out of her thoughts and sheer panic ran through her body when she realised what it was… |Pauna|, she met a confused blue gaze and all she could say was…

" _ **|RUN!|"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Orange flames licking around the pod and fingers danced across the computer screen to ensure her safety on arrival but the pod she was in had never been tested, she was overly confident in her skills in putting together a ship but the only thing she didn't factor in was that she didn't realise just how quickly gravity was pulling the small ship down to the ground. Raven could hear the loud whistling of the air forcefully battling the reinforced windows. She could do this, for Finn, Abby and Clarke, she just had to. The Zero-G mechanic tightened up her seat belt, fastening on her helmet and slammed her hand down on the button to release the parachutes and braced for impact.

Raven tried to keep her cool cocky exterior as the ground was coming closer and closer at a daunting speed, relaxing when she felt the tell tale shudder of the parachutes pulling the pod but it wasn't enough to slow it down. The brunette remained calm and switched off every engine to buy her time. She would make it, and she repeated the mantra in her head over and over even as she watched the front of the pod crumple on impact with the trees, the windows smashing on collision with the branches, winces of pain falling from her lips as she felt shards of glass embedding into her skin; closing her eyes when she felt searing pain jolt up her body and the very last thought she had was of Finn and how she hoped was still alive before succumbing to the pain and surrendered to the darkness.

» » » »

"Onya!" There was fear in the gona's voice as his eyes stayed fixed to something in the sky, almost as if he was mesmerized by it. Not noticing that his general had come up to his side.

"Chit?" Anya looked at her gona curiously and followed his eyesight; tensing up when she saw what he was seeing. A speeding bullet with something behind it hurtling down to Earth. She knew there was more like Klark and her two companions up in the sky. The dark blonde knew the Heda had to be here with Klark to see if it was someone safe, Anya was very cautious after the treatment Klark received from her own people and the last thing she had wanted was to bring back an enemy into their camp; they still hadn't figured out what to do with the rat faced boy since the Heda had bent to Klark's request. The stoic warrior spoke in a low voice to the gona.

"Bak op, ge Heda. Gyon au!" She barked out when the man didn't comprehend her words, jumped to attention and dashed off into the woods where he knew the Heda was hunting with her own band of gonas.

"It's one of ours, I just know it" Anya turned around to regard Bellamy behind her, his eyes on the smoky trail of the pod. "I want to go with you, at least I can help you if they're friendly or foe." Bellamy spoke quietly, not wishing to overstep his boundaries considering his and Octavia's precarious positions within the Trikru. They all had only been in the camp over a day or so and already he could see how Clarke and his sister was flourishing with the other members of the Trikru. Realising that they could really make this their new home and forget their time on the Ark. Meeting the General's eyes as she nodded her assent to his request, there was still distrust on her side but she was willing to try for she needed his help when it came to his people.

» » » »

Billows of smoke blowing with the wind and with some miracle, the ship hadn't caught on fire. Another reason for Raven Reyes to be cocky about her skills, dark eyes opened and along with consciousness came with an explosion of pain; a loud pained moan came from her lips, her head falling back against the headrest of her seat. Trembling fingers reaching up to touch the trail of blood that was inching down her cheek, a breathy laugh came from the brunette as she realised she was on the ground |alive|. "I am a fucking genius!" Pushing the helmet off that was half hanging off her suit, unbuckling the belt as she clambered out of the ship and falling onto the ground onto her back. Laughing gleefully as the bright sunshine hit upon her face and the gritty dirt was under her fingernails, she breathed in the fresh air that was so different from the stale recycled air in the Ark. Taking a deep breath to refill her lungs, feeling her pain to ebb away, she was finally on the ground… it was almost like a dream; Raven had actually made it to the ground alive and if she made it down then the others must have too. Getting up onto her shaky feet and reaching into the pod for the equipment; praying that it was still in one piece. Letting out a triumphant yell as her fingers clutched around the small black box, spinning around to collide into a firm body; sending them both crashing onto the ground.

"Christ on a stick!" Raven stared into chocolate eyes, peeling herself off the stranger and held up the black box as if it was a weapon. "Who the fuck are you?"

The dark blonde was glaring at Raven, standing up as she brushed the dirt off her clothing, quirking an eyebrow at the woman in front of her; sighing. Leksa hadn't caught up to her yet so it was down to Anya and the skai boy to talk with this skai stranger. "We are not here to hurt yu, put down that thing yu fool." Anya looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, beckoning him to come forward.

"You can trust her, she will not hurt yo- wait, aren't you Raven Reyes? You were in one of my classes!" Bellamy grinned and grabbed Raven in an embrace, feeling the brunette's arms wrap around his neck in a tight hold. "You could have died coming down here."

"But I didn't and it's all thanks to my skills" She grinned brightly, pulling herself out of the embrace and slapped Bellamy's back, sobering up when she remembered why she was down here in the first place. "Do you happen to know a Clarke Griffin?"

At this, Anya's ears perked up and her protective instincts kicked in, for Clarke was important to the Heda so that meant she was important to Anya too. She stepped in between Bellamy and the girl, her voice a low growl as she spoke. "No one goes near Klark, she is under the Heda's and my protection."

"No, wait you got it all wrong. I came down here because of her mother. She was the one who helped me get here. Is Finn with you too?" There was hope in Raven's eyes as she questioned about her on/off again boyfriend.

"He is not, he is with the others who came like yu did. He is also the reason why Klark is with us" Anya scowled at the memory of how she and the Heda first met the deaf blonde and growled lowly in her throat, startling the other girl. "Yu may come with us as yu wish. Belomi and Okteivia are with us too." Anya stepped back from Raven and Belomi when she found that the brunette was no threat to Klark, herself or her gonas. "Ai am sure Klark would be interested to know about her mother and why yu are down here."

Raven gave Anya a once over, starting from her head and right down to the sword at her side, a slow cocky grin creeping across her lips. "This is one hell of a surprise, people living down here… The council is going to be in for a shock" Raven laughed but immediately stopped at the glare from the blonde. "Well, lead the way blondie" She smirked at Anya and whispered to Bellamy, nudging his side. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

» » » »

" _ **|RUN!|"**_ was the last thing that Clarke had lipread from Lexa's mouth and she didn't question the brunette, instead taking off in a fast run; tripping over vines and branches that splayed across the ground. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Lexa's hands on her waist holding her up. Clarke could see the sheer panic in the normally impassive warrior's face. She could feel that whatever they were running from was a danger that even the Trikru were afraid of. Long fingers interwining with her own, as she was pulled to safety. Strong legs sped ahead, her own struggling to catch up.

"Lexa, please!" The words fell out in a breathless pant and Clarke pulled away from Lexa's hold as she stopped to catch her breath, bending over to hold her side to calm a stabbing pain that was making itself known.

" _ **We need to keep moving, being out here is too dangerous!"**_ Lexa grunted in frustration at feeling powerless when it came to the pauna that plagued her people for years. Spinning around on her heels, unsheathing her sword. Signing with one hand " _ **Trust me, actually we can hide in those rocks; they don't look too far"**_ The brunette held out her hand for Clarke to take, she could hear the Pauna's roaring getting closer, too close for her comfort. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the blonde's hand and ran towards the shelter of rocks nearby.

A whimper sounded from Clarke as she clambered over the rocks and into what they had believed was safety until they feasted their eyes on bones scattered across the grounds and a dark shadow was casted over them, the blonde moved behind Lexa when the mutant gorilla towered over them and while Lexa wielded her sword; Clarke's eyes frantically searched for a way out before landing on a possibility. Her hands gently ran across Lexa's sides, bringing the brunette out of her trance; pointing to a door in the wall. A slight nod from the brunette to show that she understood what was being asked, grasping onto Lexa's offered hand, feeling a small squeeze as a signal to start running. A roar came from the gorilla just as the two jumped off the rocks and into the hole in the wall.

With the realisation that they were yet not free but was in a room of sorts littered with dried blood and bones, Lexa quickly shoved her sword into the slot; barring the door between them and a very pissed off gorilla.

" _ **What are we going to do?"**_ Shaky fingers struggled to make the signs, looking worriedly at the Heda who was visibly flinching every time the pauna had roared and banged on the door.

" _ **I'm not sure, but I promise I will get us both out of here?"**_ Lexa glanced around at their surroundings, realising that they were in the Pauna's feeding grounds. She beckoned Clarke over to join her against the wall seeing that the blonde was working herself into a panic attack. "It's okay, It's okay." Lexa quickly ran her fingers through blonde tresses to calm her companion down. A plan started to formulate in her head as her eyes fell onto the sword that was beginning to bend under the weight of the Pauna banging on the door. " _ **I think I know, get ready to run when I pull out the sword. Just keep running, I will be right behind you; I promise."**_ Lexa signed quickly, grateful for Clarke's receptive skills as she made her way to the door.

"Ready?" Tanned fingers wrapping around the sword that was keeping them safe from the brute.

A hesitant nod came from the blonde but with determination that steeled over her features as she moved closer to the door, her whole body coiled like a spring ready to release.

"Now!" Lexa signed as she pulled out the sword, letting the Pauna rush into the small room and pushing Clarke out of the enclosure as she locked the gorilla into its' prison and ran after Clarke and running for their safety.

» » » »

"So! People survived on the ground but no one up there knew about you lot?" Raven questioned the blonde grounder.

"Yu are beginning to irritate me Skai bird, yu have not stopped questioning me" A heavy sigh fell from pink lips as Anya's irritation only grew more and more with each passing moment.

"Only if you just answer my questions then I would shut up, it really is that simple." A cocky grin was flashed at the grumbling blonde, Raven seemed to find her favourite pastime was pissing off the General or at least try to. She ignored Bellamy's quiet warnings from her side and continued on. "Do the rest of you have a stick up your -"

"Raven!" Bellamy interuppted quickly just as Anya turned around to face Raven. With a nervous chuckle, he inserted himself between the two and encouraged them back to the camp, sweat beading across his forehead as he tried to calm down the blonde from lunging forward to strangle his friend.

"Alright! I'll quit it but only if Blondie over there answers my questions."

"Belomi, yu must let Klark know that ai send my apologies if Raven is not accompanying us back to the camp for ai na frag yu op!" A low growl came from deep in Anya's chest. Stepping forward to press her finger into Raven's chest. "Yu are on my ground, if yu treat us with respect then ai will treat yu with the same. Got that goufa?" Anya shook her head in slight disgust at the brunette and walked ahead to join the rest of the gonas just as they entered the camp.

Raven let out a low whistle, receiving a nudge from the older boy. "Reyes, be careful. They already view us with disdain… please don't give them ammunition to hate us more" Bellamy implored the Latina, relaxing when she waved her hand in dismissal. "Right, thank you. Come on and let's find Clarke, she will be happy to see you and find out what's going on with her mom."

» » » »

Struggling to breath as she placed her hands on her knees, heavy gulps of air drawn into her lungs. " _ **Thank god we got out of there. Thank you"**_ Clarke signed slowly, still trying to breathe.

" _ **No need to thank me, you helped save us."**_ The taller woman placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder in concern. " _ **Are you okay?"**_

" _ **I'll be okay, things are different up there."**_ Clarke then spoke slowly, unsure how to sign her next sentence. "Gravity is different up there, not exactly easy down here" Clarke laughed softly and straightened up; placing her hand over Lexa's in a soft touch before stepping away. " _ **Are |you| okay?"**_ Blue eyes casting over a slim form, ensuring herself that there was no visible injuries that she could see.

" _ **Don't worry, I'm fine but we need to rest before we can go back to the camp"**_ Lexa led Clarke over to a small clearing with soft mossy ground to sit upon and a fallen log to rest their backs against. Gesturing that they both should sit near the log. The brunette made herself comfortable whilst Clarke sat opposite her so she could lip read Lexa and see the expressions better.

"I was scared, I thought whatever that thing was… would get us" Clarke admitted quietly before she lifted her hands to sign more as she felt confident in signing. " _ **A part of me thought I would lose you."**_

At this admission, verdant eyes widened and she had to duck her head so Clarke couldn't read her so easily. " _ **You are under my protection, I… I couldn't lose you either. You are important, I can feel it all too easily but I can't…"**_ Lexa dropped down her hands, afraid of what she might confess to the blonde, it was too fast for the brunette; she had only just met Clarke.

Clarke shuffled closer to Lexa to offer some comfort and tapped Lexa's knee to get her attention. " _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **Her name was Costia, I was in love with her. Long before I became Heda, she came to us because her clan casted her out. She was deaf like you, but our enemy took her from me and gave her to the Maunon… The Mountain Men and they did things to her, experiments that went wrong. They threw her out when she became useless to them and gave her back to Azgeda and their queen sent me Costia's head to me. Anya told me Love is weakness and she is right."**_ Her eyes shone with tears at the memory, anger swelled up within her at the Maunon, and her yearning for revenge grew but it quelled with Clarke's hand cupping her cheek and forcing their gazes to lock. It was the first time she had opened up to anyone outside Anya and Gustus. Clarke's free hand had pulled Lexa's own into the blonde's lap, Clarke's eyes held not pity but care for the brunette; and understanding.

"We are both not ready to admit what we feel, perhaps in time you will not think love is weakness."

And at those spoken words, Lexa gave Clarke a genuine smile and rubbed her thumb over Clarke's. "Perhaps."

» » » »

"Rae, Heda wants to see you. Come on, we can catch up with O later" Bellamy waved to his sister who was trying and failing to sign to Alexis, gently leading Raven away from the campfire.

"About time the boss showed her face, I had to put up with Blondie staring at me forever until she disappeared."

"Apparently Heda and Clarke ran into some trouble but don't worry, she's fine" He hurried to add and lifted the hessian that was draped across the war tent, pushing her inside before following behind her.

Stepping into the tent, Raven spied Anya grumbling into a young woman's ear; no doubt about herself. Her eyes looked around for the Heda and cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at Anya and the brunette. "So where's the person in charge, couldn't be bothered to come and meet me?"

A flash of murderous rage flashed over Anya's face, halted only by Lexa's hand. Lexa was amused by Raven's attitude, it wasn't often that Anya got riled up by someone. She decided then on that she liked Raven and her lips upturned into a small smirk. "Ai am sorry ai could not meet yu personally, myself and Klark ran into… problems. Anya tells me that yu were sent here by Klark's mother?"

"Abby, that's Clarke's mom, helped me get down here to find Clarke and the others so they could see if Earth was viable for them to come down too." Raven turned her head to glance at Anya, remembering the blonde's words from earlier, sincerity in her voice. "Blondie over there tells me that Clarke came here with you because of the others. Did Finn do something?"

"The boy we have is called Mophi but he keeps asking for a Finn, ai assume that is his friend and one that you speak of. Finn, we assume is back with the others hiding like cowards. Mophi tried to kill Klark and we brought her here… to safety. Belomi and Okteivia have spoke with us, teaching us about your people. However ai know from Klark that your people do not treat people with differences fairly, infact they kill them… do they not?" Lexa regarded Raven curiously when the girl flinched at the mention of killing.

"I'm here to help them up there but I have no desire to be part of those people but I can't let them die up there. There are hundreds of children that doesn't deserve to be suffocated because of one man." Raven calmed herself down and held her hands up in apology. "I'm sorry but I brought equipment so we could get into contact with the others and bring them down here safely. Abby needs to know that Clarke is okay, you know how our people treat those who are different. If Clarke hadn't been the daughter of a respectable engineer and a doctor, she would have been floated a long time ago… just like my mother." Biting back her tears, she refused to let them fall in front of the blonde who openly showed her dislike of the mechanic.

There was silence in the tent as Lexa absorbed the information and looked at Bellamy. "Belomi, please take Reivon to Klark and Okteivia, they would want to spend time with her." Lexa gave a slight head tilt to Raven and gave a rare smile to the brunette. "Yu are welcome here and yu can share with Klark in my tent." Lexa dismissed the two, sitting down in her throne once they had left.

"Onya, ai do not like these people in the skai. They look down on people who are different, we need to keep our people safe and offer sanctuary to the SkaiKru that needs it. They are too alike to the Maunon, they must not be allowed on our lands. Yu are assigned to Reivon as she works on the tek."

Anya knew by the tone in her Heda's voice this was one order not to argue with for she had silently agreed with. She had been there when Lexa lost Costia, and she could see how Lexa looked at Clarke; and she couldn't see anything happening to Clarke for this would surely break the Heda and she would never be put back together again. "Sha, Heda" Anya left Lexa to muse in her own thoughts.

» » » »

"So are we going to just forget the fact that these bitches took Murphy away, huh? You all just stood there and watched them take Clarke and for all we know; they took the Blakes too. I bet it was all the dumb blonde's fault" Finn growled at the rest of the Delinquents, he was livid when he had found Murphy was gone. He could feel that it was down to the deaf blonde, he knew she was nothing but trouble. This was why their people had to be purged of those with disabilities, they brought trouble. But Finn had hope, on his way back, he had found a bunker; a bunker that was filled to the brim with guns. Guns that some were now equipped with, including himself.

"Murphy tried to kill Clarke, you can't excuse that behaviour Finn!" Wells's chest puffed up in anger that Finn would pin all the blame on his best friend. He could see that the situation was going to escalate and he had to do something to stop it.

"Nah, that dumb bitch probably faked it and now they'll all be after us, and pick us all off one by one" Finn's voice got louder and louder until he caught each and everyone's attention. "Is that what you all want?" A sinister grin crossing his lips at all the 'Nay's' that sounded through the air, almost drowning out Wells' protests.

Finn smugly looked at Wells and shrugged almost lazily. "Tomorrow, we wake at dawn and plan our attack on these savages, who's with me!" He shouted and held his fist up in the air, laughing as every fist barring Wells' was up in the air.

"Good, now we have guns, something that they might not have nor a defence against. We will get Murphy back and the Blakes too. They can keep the princess, for all we care."

Unbeknownst to Finn, Wells had already broken away from the group and was disappearing quickly amongst the trees.

Trouble was brewing and he wasn't going to be a part of it.

He had to warn Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

_As the embers of the ashes glowed, the distant fires still burning; illuminating the night sky, making the stars shine that little bit brighter. The screams echoing, shattering the once peaceful night, making the tears fall down the lone toddler's cheeks as whimpers fell from her full pouty lips and the toy cradled to her chest tighter, crying out for her nomon, nontu and her sister. It was too surreal for this to be happening, one minute her parents were eating dinner then the next, the horns sounded and panic upon the couple's faces as they whispered for her to run to Naikou, her uncle and she would be safe there. Leksa knew not to question her nomon and nontu when it came to the horns, they had drilled it into their little girls that the sound meant danger was coming and the only safe place would be the healer's tent for it was heavily guarded._

 _After the danger had passed, the stench of death lingered in the air long after the screams died down and the little girl broke away from Naikou and walked over to the ashes that was once her home. The three year old sniffed, wiping her tears away from her eyes; the name of her biga sis whispered into the wind. Clutching her dirtied teddy for comfort, at least what little it could offer to a little girl whose parents was taken away from her and her sister._

" _Leksa!" A taller form crashed onto the toddler's own, arms wrapping around the smaller frame, pulling her into the safe embrace of a sister's love. Her voice soft and mournful. "Nomon, nontu… ai laik moba biyo Leksa. Ai beda don- nou bon au Leksa" Anya pleaded as she pressed a kiss against her striksis's messy brown curls. "Nou bon au beja, ste yuj" Anya pulled away to gaze into watery green eyes and prayed that she never saw the horrors of their parents' deaths. Guilt started to overwhelm the young warrior for being away on a trip, she could have prevented their deaths, she was only ten years old but already one of the strongest warriors of their clan and Indra's seken._

 _Anya held back a sob when Leksa dropped her toy into the soft mud, the innocence was forever lost along with their parents, she stood up with her back straight and took Leksa's smaller hand into her own. "We nau gyon au to Naikou. Em ste seingeda" Anya and Leksa didn't look back, their lives as they knew it, was over and they were moving onto a new one._

 _Leksa stopped and turned her head over her shoulder and a whisper was heard._

" _Reshop Nomon and Nontu"_

 _» » » »_

" _Ge up strik mokskwoma!"_

 _A soft whine escaped from plump lips as she burrowed deeper into the furs, to stave off the harsh winter air from seeping into her bones; making the eight year old shiver and barely opening her eyes at Anya's shouted insult. "Onya, it is too early for this!" A protest falling from plump lips._

" _Shop of goufa, you forget what day it is today" Anya chuckled and pulled the furs away from Leksa's body wracking with the cold air hitting her form and throwing it to the side. "It is an important day for you, now get up." The older sibling walked over to the small dressing area and grabbed Leksa's battle clothes and flung them onto the bed and atop of Leksa's still unmoving body. "You better be out there in before the sun even thinks about rising." Anya smirked and walked out of the tent, pulling the door covers behind her._

 _The young brunette grumbled as her feet made contact with the ground and winced at the icy feeling that shot up her legs, she couldn't wait for Spring to arrive to take away the edge of the coldness. Pulling on her clothes as fast as she could before pulling on her boots. Nerves started to overtake the young warrior, ever since that fateful day she switched from an innocent child to one that was ready to train as a warrior. Anya and Naikou noticed the black blood smeared across her hand from a small cut, fear gripping both of their hearts, especially Anya's, she couldn't stop anyone from finding out but she would teach her little sister all she knew and perhaps… in Leksa they would all find hope within the young girl. That same night that a sword was handed to her and her future was decided for her by her sister and uncle and she was officially training for the Conclave for when it came in time._

 _~~ Anya was recently called to Polis to become their trainer and to teach the younger Natblidas, she was in line to become Leader of the Trikru soon, but first she had to learn patience which she still needed much of; they took notice of the strong siblings and the current Heda was taken by Anya's prowess as a warrior and he knew of their past and he could see the promise within the two, light and dark as they were. Anya was wild, quick to anger yet Lexa was quiet, stubborn and reasonable. He could tell either was to be the next Heda but he couldn't quite tell just yet hence why he had offered a place for Anya to teach the Natblidas, that way he could keep an eye on the promising warrior and he received word that Indra, the general of the Trikru was to take Leksa as her seken. Yes, they were the future to all of their survival. ~~_

 _Leksa pulled on her long fur lined jacket, pulling on the sword around her waist; the sword that was given to her by Anya when she turned 5 summers. Fingers dipping into the jar that held the black kohl, smearing only two lines across her eyes horizontally, she hadn't quite earned her own design just yet, that would come |only| when she was of age and a full warrior. At the age of eight, she would be the youngest warrior in history to have become a seken, she was the strongest, most cunning and best of all, she was analytical of her opponents which would serve her best in battle._

 _She was ready to prove to them all that she was the right choice to be Indra's seken, and she was ready to make her biga sis proud of her, somewhere amongst the stars… she knew her parents would be too._

 _» » » »_

" _ **Costia, give that back!"**_ _Alexis pouted at her older sibling, swatting at the toy and signing furiously to her sister._ " _ **Or I'll tell Nomon."**_

 _Costia gave a bored sigh and tossed the threadbare sweater to the side, and shoving her sister as she walked past. Stopping when Alexis pulled on her elbow, her dark eyes on her sister's hands, reading them._

" _ **What's wrong with you? You're different today"**_ _Her sister might be only six years old but she wasn't stupid, Alexis saw everything with her eyes even if she couldn't hear just like herself._

 _Shaking her head lightly, waving Alexis off. She really didn't want to bring her sister into the complex situation, a situation where they were looked upon in disdain and inferior just because they could not hear. She, Alexis and three others were cast aside by the other children, she could fight better than the rest of them, Alexis could outwit the fools and the others could learn better but no one ever gave them the chance to shine for they were looked down on._

" _ **Nothing, I love you little bird."**_ _Costia ruffled Alexis's raven haired curls and pulled her into a loose embrace. Lifting her hands where Alexis could see them._ " _ **We need to be careful today"**_ _Smiling reassuringly at Alexis's frown and refrained from explaining any further. She adored her little sister and she would protect her to the ends of the earth, even from their own parents._

 _There were tension in the village, she could feel the unease coming off the other villagers in waves every time they passed them by, she could see the flicker of fear in their eyes, she couldn't understand why, and she tried to piece snippets of information together from what she lipread from her parents' conversations. Maunon… the body language was clear to Costia when Maunon fell from their mouths. They were scared of whatever the Maunon was and the threat posed to the two young girls, she was only ten but she knew that this place wasn't safe for her and Alexis. She had quickly formed a plan the night before, that she and her little sister would run… to where she didn't exactly quite know but they couldn't stay any longer._

 _That night when everyone succumbed to Morpheus, she lay awake and slipped out of the furs when it was safe, her hands moving to whip off the top layer of furs off her younger sister, covering Alexis's mouth quickly; she herself was deaf but her parents were not so she knew they had to be extra careful with their movements. Seeing the confused look in Alexis's eyes, she quickly signed as her free hand picked out clean clothes for the raven haired sibling._

" _ **We need to go now, it's not safe anymore"**_ _Costia tried to keep her face schooled as not to panic Alexis more than she already was, crouching low as her eyes got used to the darkness and watching the shadows outside as she waited for Alexis to get dressed. The older sibling startled as she felt a light touch against her back and relaxed as she recognised her sister's touch and she grasped their bags and Alexis's hand._

 _They would be safe, Costia would make sure of it._

 _» » » »_

 _Silence enveloped their world as the two young girls trundled through the forests, they were deaf to the loud crunches under their feet, deaf to the bird calls across the trees… deaf to the horses' hooves thundering in the distance. A flash of white had Costia pushing Alexis up against the trunk of the nearby trees, their little hearts bounding with a rapid rhythm._

" _ **What is it?"**_ _Alexis made sure to keep her signs subtle as not to attract unwanted attention._

" _ **I don't know, I saw white and it was gone… safe now I think"**_ _Costia peeked her head out from their place and saw that it was clear, a tight swallow as she could feel that something was wrong but there was nothing in sight. Carefully stepping out into the open, covering her little sister's form with her own protectively; dark eyes searching the horizon before she moved forward, her shoulders tight with tension. Costia could feel the vibes rolling off her sister in waves and it was making her feel off kilter and it was affecting her thinking. It was beginning to get light and soon their nontu would soon see that they were gone, whether he would act on it or not; she did not know._

 _As they walked, Alexis munching on a piece of fruit; Costia was however silent… the hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand up, they were being watched and yet she could see nothing as she craned her neck subtly to search amongst the trees and beyond. Her legs moving slightly faster as Costia's hand slid into Alexis's own in a tight grip eliciting a pained gasp from the younger child._

 _But they were halted in their path, by a clothed figure; panic overwhelmed Costia as she fought against the stranger, where had they came from? The grip upon the girl's arm tightened and Costia struggled against the hold, using her feet to kick at the stranger's legs and hand to strike at the figure's face, to her surprise; the tall girl was immovable and immune to the punches by slightly dodging away._

 _Alexis dropped her fruit in fright and backed away but she felt something behind her and she turned slowly around; afraid of what she might find, eyes connected with dark ones and a smile crept over the young girl's face in a beaming expression as she signed frantically._

" _ **ANYA!"**_

" _ **What?!"**_ " _You know them?" Lexa and Costia shouted together, confusion colouring their features._

 _Anya lifted up the small child and looked between Lexa and Costia._

 _Well this was going to be difficult to explain._


End file.
